Dreaming of the Past
by halfdemon-kai
Summary: When dreams become reality and reality seems to fade away, how can one girl not be confused? Sesshoumaru wants her, but ends up hurting her and she can never forgive him... or can she? Can forgetting being the only way love him?
1. Reincarnation

Hello everyone. : ) : ) I know that you're all gunna call me stupid for coming up with another story because I can't even update my other ones. Either that or you're all gunna hate me for not updating on one of your favorites instead of writing yet another different fanfic. All I can say is that I am sorry. I am trying to update everything but believe it or not, it's really hard with all the homework and crap I get lately. I swear that I'm trying, I swear! So please don't get too mad at me. : ) : ) Oh yeah, this story is rated M but that does not mean that there will be a lemon in it! I'm trying to avoid them at all costs, but if you all want me to write one, I'll try because I think I really suck at them now. Lol. Well please enjoy my new story. : ) : )

**Dreaming of the Past**

**Reincarnation**

Running and running, the world never seemed to stop. It didn't matter how far she ran, the demon was right behind her.

"Leave me alone!" she screamed with tears in her eyes.

She was frightened, afraid to go back to the village. Fear started to take over her body. The whole world was in panic as she ran past every tree.

"Clouse, you belong to me! You are my little human," the demon's horrid voice said with amusement.

"I'm not a human! Leave me alone!"

Tripping over a rock, Clouse fell face first into the leaves below. Before she could realize it, she was on her back and pinned by the demon that had been chasing after her.

"You're right, you're a half demon. My little toy for any use I choose," the demon growled tauntingly.

"I'm sick of you and your stupid chains! I will not let you use me anymore!" Clouse screamed with hatred lacing her voice.

A small laugh escaped the demon. He was finding this amusing, since he was obviously the stronger demon on more than one occasion.

"I own you Clouse. Your body belongs to me, though your mind still wanders from my grasp. Yet here you are once again, pinned underneath me with tears lacing your beautiful face."

"Kiss my ass!" Clouse growled as she tried to free herself.

"Listen to the woman. Half breed or not, whether a woman desires to have you or to hate you is their choice," a cold voice said from above her head.

The demon looked at the strange being and then growled with a smirk on his face.

"What's it to you, bastard?"

"Let me go!"

Finding Clouse's scream enough annoying the strange being cracked his claws with annoyance. Before Clouse could even look at the demon that had just arrived, the demon on top of her was slaughtered on the spot. Blood splattered all over Clouse's face and clothing. She was shocked by what had just happened and slowly got to her feet.

"You're free now half breed. Take your dirty blood and leave this place before I lose my patience with you."

"You… you just slaughtered him. As if he was nothing," she stammered, really shocked by the incident.

With a small growl, the demon looked at her with extremely cold amber eyes.

"Do you wish to die then?" he growled, cracking his claws.

"Actually, I would rather die. Knowing my luck, I'll probably end up carrying that bastard's child."

This had caught the demon's attention more intently. He made one swift movement and took hold of Clouse's shirt with one claw.

"Why would you allow a demon to use your body? If you knew the consequences, why not run sooner?" he growled at her with curiosity.

"Trying is not easy to fulfill. You have no clue how many times I tried to get away from that bastard," Clouse grumbled, trying to struggle free.

The strange demon smirked, his cold gaze looking straight into Clouse's slightly frightened ones.

"Do you truly wish to die half breed? It that life of yours so miserable that you must escape it?" he wondered curiously, pulling Clouse closer to him.

Clouse smirked with amusement. It was true. She really did want to die. To her, life didn't seem to be worth living since she had been touched without her permission.

"Try living a life knowing that a demon used you when he felt it, never let you go anywhere. My body is dirtied because of him and I will not live with knowing what happened. Please, kill me if you must!" she said with a small stream of tears coming from her eyes.

"Very well, but first tell me your name half breed," the demon demanded, cracking his free claw.

"My name is Clouse and guess by your attire, you're a lord."

The demon nodded, allowing his long silver hair to blow in the wind for a moment.

"It'll be quick half breed," he said calmly.

Silence fell and then blood splattered everywhere. The demon lord had dug his claws into her stomach and then broke her neck. Walking away from the scene, the lord only stopped for a moment.

"Let us meet again some time Clouse in the afterlife. For my name is…"

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. The annoying beeping kept getting louder and then the voice started shouting at me.

"Wake up! **Wake up! WAKE UP**!"

'_Oh god, shut up already!'_ I thought while reaching for the sleep button only to miss and fall off my bed. _'Damn it, stupid alarm clock!' _

"**WAKE UP**!" the alarm shouted again.

I glared hatefully at the alarm clock. Raising a fist, I brought it down and broke the new clock.

"Rika, are you up yet? If you don't hurry up you'll be late!" a voice came from down the hallway.

'_Late for what?' _I wondered with a yawn.

"Yeah I'm up, but what will I be late for?"

"You have practice this morning, remember?"

"All right," I grumbled.

'_That dream. It seemed so familiar to me. I've never had it before, so why do I think I know it? That demon, I didn't get his name. Everything just ended before he could finish.' _

Hello, my name is Rika and I am sixteen years old. I have long blond coloured hair, blue eyes, and wear a red and black pair of sunglasses. I wear a dark red t-shirt with a navy blue vest over top. My blue vest had small straps that were like belts on the front that were attached on the same side of it. My pants were black and a cloth like fabric. It had only started recently, but I've been having strange dreams about the same things. There was always a woman named Clouse in them. Day by day, things started to fade away from me. In the morning I would be so confused that I'd be late for something. This morning was the worst of all the days though. I forgot what I had practice for and what time it was, not only because my alarm clock was broken. I have a younger brother who's ten and his name is Haku. The brat would follow me everywhere until I would hit him over the head with something. My dad died a long time ago, before Haku was born since he had a different dad. My mom didn't like to talk about it, and Haku doesn't know that we have different dads. She always tried to be happy for Haku but when he wasn't around, I would always try to cheer her up.

'_Why is that woman Clouse always in my dreams? They keep becoming more and more familiar to me, but I can't place anything.' _Sighing, I went into the bathroom and started to brush my hair. Then I quickly brushed my teeth and headed back to my room to grab my favorite clothes. _'That lord, he's a demon. His silver hair was so bright and colourful, if that's possible. The way he stared at Clouse when she asked him to kill her was different.' _I grabbed my favorite dark red shirt and slipped it on after removing my pajamas. Then I put on my pants and vest before heading back out of my room.

"Rika, Rika! Would you please hurry up and pay attention to where you're going!" a voice cried from in front of me. Before I could stop myself, I tripped over my own feet and landed on top of Haku.

"Hey watch where you're going little brother!" I said with agitation as I slowly got to my feet.

"What do you mean _'where was I going'_? I told you to watch out but no one listens to a ten year old!" he cried angrily as he too got to his feet.

'_So it was my fault. I guess I've been too deep in thought lately that I don't remember what's going on around me.'_

"Sorry Haku. I haven't been myself lately. Tell you what. If you forgive me, I'll play Super Smash Bros. Melee later with you, alright?" I said with a forgiving face.

He thought about it for a minute, considering whether or not to try and add something else to the deal.

"Bring me home a chocolate bar from practice today and you've got yourself a deal!"

"Haku, how about my terms or I beat you over the head with my bat," I replied with a content smile on my face.

I rubbed his head playfully and then went downstairs where my mom was waiting for me.

My mom looked at me with a smile on her face. Her short brown hair had a hint of grey to it and her green eyes were filled with happiness. _'I'm glad she's happy today.' _

"Can't you wear something nice for once Rika?" she asked with a laugh.

"My clothes are fine, they're just not girly!" I said with an innocent smile.

Then I realized that I didn't know what I had practice for.

"Hey mom, what's my practice for?"

"You forgot? Maybe mom should take you to the vet to see if you're alright," Haku laughed playfully.

"Haku, a vet is for an animal, like a dog. Do I look like an animal to you?" I asked cockily.

He was about to say something and then my mom cut into the argument.

"You have baseball practice this morning. I think we should bring you to a doctor or something, Rika. You're having problems remembering things lately," she said with worry.

"Don't worry mom, I'm sure that it's just from lack of sleep or something. It'll pass soon," I replied with a small laugh.

'_That's right. I haven't told mom anything about my dreams. I don't know why I keep forgetting things though. I guess it's just because my mind is too caught up in thinking about these dreams.' _Haku started to laugh at me and then I raised my fist.

"That's it! I'm not playing Super Smash Bros. with you later!"

Grabbing my baseball bat and my shoes, I went outside to the car and got in. _'I don't get this at all. These dreams are driving me nuts! But I understand how Clouse could ask that demon to kill her. If any man had violated my body like that one demon had, I would have done the same thing I guess.' _I heard the car door open and then it was slammed shut.

"Rika, why are you so grumpy all the time? You're not being any fun!" Haku said from the back seat.

"I'm not in the mood to be happy right now. Nothing seems to fit in my life right now," I said with a solemn tone, not really in the mood to talk to the little fart.

"Sis, you're not going through that girl thing again are you? I hate it when you get all mad all the time."

'_He only says sis when he's worried.' _

"No, I'm not! Don't say anything like that again, understand?" I asked him with a too calm of voice.

Haku immediately shut up. He may have been ten, but he knew all too well when to be quiet. My mom came in the car as well and she smiled happily.

"Okay, everyone ready?"

Haku nodded, finally lost in his thoughts.

"Yes ma'am," I replied, leaning my head against the window of the door.

With a yawn, I closed my eyes and fell back to sleep for a little while.

'_Why do I feel like I'm falling? I'm falling and I know it. The wind is blowing against the top of my head and I can fell gravity pulling me down.' _Opening my eyes, everything was black so I just closed them again. There was a sudden jerk forward and I woke up to see a red light.

"That was weird," I whispered to myself.

"Did you say something Rika?" my mom asked me.

It took me a minute to answer and I finally snapped out of my sleep mode.

"No, I didn't say anything important. Just thinking out loud," I laughed.

My gaze looked back out the window and watched different things go by as we headed towards the baseball park. _'That was really weird. I don't usually fall in my dreams. Lately they've been of Clouse but when I'm in them, I'm usually floating underwater.' _

"There you go Hun. I'll be back later to pick you up. Don't forget your glove," my mom said happily, looking at me with a smile.

"Alright mom, I'll see you later."

"Try not to hit someone again!" Haku laughed at me.

"Yeah, yeah, keep it up small fry and you'll be the one getting hit."

When my mom was gone in the car, I looked around at the baseball fields. _'No one's here. Mom said I was going to be late. Oh well, I'll just go play around in the small forest over there!' _I thought, throwing my bat over my shoulder and putting my sunglasses onto my eyes.

It was a warm day and the sun was bright. The only shade that could be seen from the fields was a forest that took over an area that wasn't all that small. _'This forest looks kind of familiar. I don't think that I've ever been here before, but still.' _When I looked around at everything, the area was so clean. No one seemed to have touched it.

"_Knowing my luck_, _I'll probably end up carrying that bastard's child," _Clouse's voice said through the trees.

"What," I whispered, confused by the sound.

"_Let us meet again sometime…" _

I glanced around, looking for the owner of these voices. _'Wait. That was the demon. Why am I hearing everyone now?' _Lifting my sunglasses to the top of my head once again and everything started to become blurry.

"_Who are you?" _a voice came from the darkness.

"Who am I?" I whispered the question just to repeat it.

Then everything became dark and I started to fall backward. I waited to hit the ground, but the ground never came, I just kept on falling. _'I'm falling? This is just like my dream before in the car. Am I just sleeping or is this really happening to me?' _I opened my eyes and saw only darkness as I was falling head first towards the ground. I gripped my bat only to have it vanish out of thin air. _'Now I know this has to be a dream.' _Then everything went silent.

* * *

A scent filled the air that was familiar. The demon turned backwards, catching it as soon as it came along.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, why have we stopped?"

"Silence, Jaken. It seems that I may meet her sooner than expected," he said with a small smirk.

"My lord, what do you mean? Are we going to meet someone other than those blasted wolves?"

"I said silence Jaken!" Sesshoumaru growled.

The small imp immediately shut up and sat down in his confusion.

"Stay here until I return. If a demon comes, then slay it without me."

"But my lord… What about the wolves?"

"Tell them that I shall be returning soon," Sesshoumaru said as he walked towards the forest.

He was content on finding whoever owned this scent.

"So we meet again half breed," he whispered as he walked deeper into the forest.

* * *

I felt something on my chest and saw a small bird staring back at me when I opened my eyes. _'I know I just passed out.' _Sitting up, the small bird flew away into a nearby tree.

"Where'd my bad go?" I wondered, looking around for it.

'_Did it really disappear? It wasn't real, right?' _My eyes wandered around the area and then I saw a tree that looked familiar. _'I know that tree. Wasn't that tree the one Clouse died against?' _I got to my feet and walked over to the tree, placing my hand on the trunk.

"I see that you're remembering where you died," a cold voice said from behind me.

A shiver was sent down my spine at his tone, but he had caught my attention fully. _'That's the demon that killed Clouse.' _I turned around as fast as I could and caught a glimpse of his long silver hair. It blew in the wind as the gentle breeze took control of the area. _'What is he talking about? I didn't die, Clouse died. Does he think that I'm her?' _

"What are you talking about?" I asked with some confusion.

At that time I started to realize that I looked a lot like Clouse. _'He must think that I'm her because I look like her.' _My heart started to pound with some fear of the demon.

"I'm not Clouse, if that's what you're thinking," I said, taking a step back against the tree.

The demon raised an eyebrow to my actions. It was only at my words did he realize that the scent was slightly different.

"Then who are you?" the demon growled with some anger.

"My name is Rika and I only know of Clouse because she's been in my dreams lately! You were there too," I said calmly, lowering my voice so he couldn't really hear the last part.

"You even look like her. How foolish of me to think that you were her."

The demon was mocking me. He had a smug smirk on his face and his golden amber eyes looked me over. _'Who the hell does this gut think he is?' _My heart was pounding as the demon started to walk closer and closer to me. Before I could even try to get around the tree, I was pinned there with his claw on my throat.

"I, Sesshoumaru, will end your life just as I ended hers."

"She begged you to kill her. This has to be a dream for you to be real. Demons don't really exist," I said, trying to breathe.

Sesshoumaru had his other claw on my side and just under my vest. I felt his claws tighten and pierce my flesh. _'Damn it. Why the hell won't I wake up? Is this all real?' _

"This is not a dream. If it were, don't you think that you would have woken up by now?" Sesshoumaru said calmly, releasing my side.

He lifted his claw and showed me my own blood. _'How can this be real? This guy is wearing armor and he's carrying a sword. I thought this was the baseball field!' _I started to get dizzy and I took hold of Sesshoumaru's wrist to try to stop the world from spinning.

"Where am I?" I whispered with confusion.

Sesshoumaru was confused but he didn't show it on his face. _'If I'm not home, then things will probably fall apart there.' _

"Love the invitation, but I need to get home!" I said, releasing his wrist to run away.

Sesshoumaru took a firm hold of both my wrists to prevent me from leaving. _'Crap!' _My heart was still pounding from fear.

"How can you get home if you don't know where you are? You are but a foolish reincarnation. Clouse would have tried to fight back."

"Why don't you kiss my ass Sesshoumaru? You barely knew her, so how would you know if she would have fought back!" I snapped with anger now flowing through me.

'_I can't believe this guy! What a frigging jerk!' _

"If you know so much about the past, why would you deft me?"

"Because you're a huge jerk and I don't like you! You think you're so smart when you call me a reincarnation, but you're not! I'm nothing like her!"

Sesshoumaru tripped me and pinned me to the ground so I was underneath him. His one leg was in between my own and I tried to struggle out of his hold. _'If something happens to me that happened to Clouse then someone's gunna die!' _

"If you touch me, you'll be breaking the thing you told that demon not to do. Wasn't it you who said **_'Half breed or not, whether a woman desires to have you or hate you, is their choice'_**?" I said with a small cocky smirk.

"Then you remember everything that happened to Clouse, from beginning to end. Very amusing, though she was a half breed and you are but a mere human," Sesshoumaru said with a growl as he dug his claws into my wrist.

"What does that have to do with me being a woman?"

He let out another growl and then realized that I was right. He had seen Clouse and he had wanted her, but she wanted to die. Now he had found her reincarnation that looked almost exactly like her. Sesshoumaru's eye caught sight of my sunglasses and figured that they were strange but could keep me in his castle.

**End of Chapter 1**

Hello again everyone. I hope you really enjoyed that chapter. I think that the second one will be longer than this one so I don't really know yet. Haha. It's kind of late, well not really because it's only like 10 to 12:00 in the morning and I'm waiting for Inuyasha to come on. : ) : ) Well tomorrow's Earth Day so I'm gunna wish you all a happy Earth Day now. **_HAPPY EARTH DAY! _**Lol. Alright, well please R&R and I'll try to update soon. : ) : )


	2. Realor Not?

Hello everyone. I know that the wait for this new chapter wasn't that long, but I figured I might as well get it up before the frigging school week started once again since it's the weekend. I hate school! _Runs around in millions of circles in the living room _Well anyway, thank you all for your wonderful reviews. They make me really happy, which I know that you all hear a lot. : ) : ) Well, on with the new chapter!

**Real or Not? **

'_What the hell is he planning to do? I don't like the way he's looking at me!' _Sesshoumaru release my arms and then jumped over me to above my head. I felt something slide off my head and then I too got to my feet. Looking at him, I saw that he had my sunglasses in his right hand. _'That bastard!' _

"Drop them and hand them over!" I demanded, giving him a hateful glare.

"So these are important to you," Sesshoumaru said calmly, looking them over carefully.

"Give them back right now! Those were my dad's!"

'_If he doesn't give my sunglasses back then I don't know what I'll do. Mom would be so mad at me if I lost them!' _I was about to take a step towards Sesshoumaru when I raised my right hand, as if to grab them from him. I saw the blood running down my wrist towards my elbow. At that moment, everything started to get blurry. _What's happening? There's so much blood and I don't feel too good.' _My body started to fall backwards and the motion had caught Sesshoumaru's eye. He would have caught me but he had found the small matter amusing until he had seen my body go transparent. I waited to hit the ground, but the ground never came and then I felt like I was falling.

"Rika, Rika wake up! Rika!" a voice came from the darkness.

I opened my eyes with uncertainty and then saw my friend's face gazing down at me. _'What's going on? What happened?' _

"What the hell happened to you? You've got blood everywhere!"

"K-Kai?" I said with confusion.

I sat up and looked up at him with confusion. Kai had dark brown hair and dark green eyes. He was wearing his black t-shirt and long dark blue shorts.

"That's my name, don't wear it out. The coach said that he knew you were here so he sent me out to find you. It was weird. When I got here, you weren't there and once I turned around for a second you came out of nowhere. So what happened?" he asked with worry, reaching down to give me a hand up.

'_Was it all just a dream?' _I wondered as I took his hand and he pulled me to my feet.

"I'm not sure," I said, deep in thought.

"Maybe you shouldn't play today. Looks like you got bit by a dog. Your wrists are completely torn apart."

"Don't worry about it. If I don't pass out on the field then I should be fine," I said with a small smile on my face.

Kai shook his head at me and then started to lead me along towards the baseball field. _'Was that real… or not? My wrists and my side kill. What happened to make me come back here? Sesshoumaru still has my sunglasses, and if mom catches me without them I'm so dead!' _

"You worried me Rika. You're still worrying me. If this is still about your dad, just don't try killing yourself, alright?" Kai said with a worried tone, looking back at me.

"I wouldn't try to kill myself Kai, you if all people should know that. I don't know what happened so I'm sorry that I made you worry. He died a long time ago, so it's not me who it bothers."

'_Technically if I think about it, Haku is only my half brother. Dad died and mom lived a few months trying to make the pain go away. Then that bastard came along and left my mom when he had gotten her pregnant. I never though about Haku as a half brother, but always as my brother.' _When we got to the field, the coach ran over to us, as well as the entire baseball team.

"Rika, where were you?" he asked with worry.

Before I could answer, Kai answered for me.

"Found her down by the river. I think she got attacked by a dog or something like one."

"That's all I needed to hear. Rika you're sitting this practice out. There's no way I'm letting one of my players play while they're hurt!" the coach said with a proud voice.

'_Great, now everyone's gunna ask what happened to me.' _I thought with a small sigh.

"Go sit in the shade under that tree if you have to. I'll come out of practice to see if you're alright every now and then, okay?" Kai said with a happy smile.

"Sure," I replied, walking over by the tree.

Sitting down, I watched as everyone went back to throwing the balls around. They did drills out in the field and the coach hit the ball out to each basemen. When I was tired of watching, I fell onto my back and closed my eyes. Gently, I felt the five claw marks in my side. _'I'm still not sure whether I should believe if that happened or not. Lately I can't tell right from wrong, but I couldn't have done these things to myself… could I?' _I winced slightly when I touched the wound farther on my back. _'Must have been his thumb.' _Hearing footsteps, I saw Kai and his little sister Maya coming over to me. I sat up and watched as the two came over.

"Maya figured you could use some company and even asked if she could come over to see you!" Kai laughed.

I looked up at Maya with a smile. _'She's so cute!'_

"Alright, I guess I could live with that."

"Rika, what happened?" the little girl asked with worry.

"I don't know. What I remember, if it's true, then the guy who did it would be here watching me now and he's not, so it can't be real… Can it?"

Kai looked at me with curious eyes. The words made sense to him, but Maya was really confused.

"So someone hurt you?" she asked with wonder.

Kai was about to say something but then the coach called him.

"Come on Kai, it's your turn!"

"Keep her company, alright Maya?"

"You got it big brother!"

Maya sat next to me and then leaned her head against my shoulder. _'Just like when Haku was younger. He used to lean on me when he was tired and when the older kids would always pick on him. Got a good black eye from that fight, but Haku is worth it.' _My eyes wandered across the field towards a few people walking. There was a man that was standing against the fence with a smirk on his face. _'That bastard is here. Haku's father is standing right there watching me.' _When he notices that I had seen him, he started to walk over.

"Maya, stay here for a minute. I don't want you to hear this," I said while getting to my feet.

'_That bastard can rot in hell for all I care! If he ever comes here again then I'll just have to kick his ass!' _I stopped a few meters away from him and watched as he walked the rest of the way over.

"What a coincidence Rika to see you here," he laughed with a smile.

"Shut up Chase! What the hell are you doing here?" I said with anger lacing every line of my voice.

"Such violence. Never expected that you'd grow up that way, since your mom is such a kind hearted person," Chase mocked.

'_That prick, how dare he!' _

"Leave my mom out of this! She never wants to see you again. The way I see it, you had no part in my family and that Haku was my dad's son!"

Chase's eyes fell onto my wrists and the dry blood there. He didn't look worried. He merely smirked again and then he looked me in the eye.

"Leave this field if you know what's good for you. I'm not afraid of you, so stay away from my mom and brother if you don't want your ass kicked!" I snapped with annoyance.

"Very well. You want me to leave then I'll leave. Don't let the dogs get you again while you're here. By the looks of it, you may need stitches!" Chase laughed as he turned to walk away.

'_What the hell was the point of that?' _I wondered with suspicious eyes as I watched Chase start to walk away.

"Oh and Rika, tell Haku that his father says hello!"

"Kiss my ass Chase! Why don't you just go home to the whore you probably get with every night! Then once she's pregnant, why don't you leave her too!"

I turned away from him and walked over to Maya, who was asleep on the grass. I sat down next to her and then flopped onto my back, closing my eyes in the process. _'The dogs didn't get me, Sesshoumaru did. The way I see it, he might as well be Chase.' _With a sigh, I listened to the baseball bats hitting the balls. I wanted to play but it was obvious that the coach didn't plan on letting me.

"Rika, who was that guy? Why were you shouting at him?" Kai wondered as he came over and sat beside me.

"Just some guy, a guy I know," I replied, not really interested in the subject.

"Well it's obvious that you knew him, otherwise you wouldn't have known his name," he laughed with a smile.

Sighing, I opened my eyes and looked to the left to avoid his gaze. _'All that happens is real, so maybe what happened to me with Sesshoumaru was real too.' _

"You know how I told you about Haku's dad and how he left my mom when she was pregnant?"

Kai thought about it for a minute and then nodded his head.

"Yeah I remember. That guy was him, wasn't it?"

"…"

"Come on Rika, don't worry about it! I'll make sure that he never comes around again. So come play with us. I'm sure that if you tell coach you're alright, I'm sure he'll let you."

"No, it's alright. I just need to think about things for a bit before I do anything."

A small laugh came from Kai. He didn't find anything funny. That was just how he was.

"That's just like you Rika. You would rather think about something important than practice at a sport you know you're good at. I better get back to playing then. Coach will think I'm slacking off again if I don't get with the program," he said as he got to his feet.

"Hey Kai, thanks for always looking out for me!"

Closing my eyes once again, I fell back to sleep on the grass with Maya beside me.

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked at the ground suspiciously.

"She vanished, as if she didn't exist," he said calmly, looking at the blood on his claws.

The scent of wolves and Jaken filled the area. Then three wolf demons, along with the imp, appeared from the trees.

"Jaken, I thought I told you to wait until I returned," he growled towards the vassal.

"Is slaying a human more important to you than showing for your arranged meeting, lord Sesshoumaru?" the wolf with a tail growled.

Sesshoumaru glared at the wolf demon. The wolf was rather young with long dark brown hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes. He wore fur around his waist as if it were a short skirt, fur shin covers that went to his knees, a fur headband around his forehead under his ponytail, and black armor around his chest.

"I'm not in the mood for your arrogance, Koga. That human had just vanished as I did not kill her," Sesshoumaru said with a small growl lacing his voice.

"Uh, Koga, maybe you shouldn't make him mad," said another wolf demon with short hair that was two shades of grey.

"Yah, he looks pretty mad already!" said another warningly.

"Ginta, Hakkaku, shut up!" Koga growled.

"Take your tribe to the mountains. Jaken will inform you further!" Sesshoumaru stated, not really interested in the situation.

"There's a large cave behind a waterfall. Your tribe can stay there as long as there will be no trouble for my lord," the imp explained.

"Fine, we'll take it. I'm out of here!"

Koga turned and left in a small tornado, leaving Ginta and Hakkaku to follow behind him.

* * *

When I woke up, baseball practice was already over and Haku was calling my name. _'I guess I fell back to sleep. I didn't dream that time. Maybe everything that's been happening hasn't been real after all.' _

"Come on Rika! Mom's waiting in the car!" Haku shouted again.

"I'm coming!" I cried as I got to my feet and was about to run to the car.

Before I could run, someone took hold of my wrist and stopped me.

"Rika, would you mind if I talked to your mom for a minute?"

"Sure, go ahead coach!" I said with a smile.

"Oh, and I believe this is yours. Kai found it in the forest and brought it back before he found you!" the coach said with a worried smile as he handed me the bat I had dropped before.

When the coach let go of my arm, I took my bat from him with a smile and then ran on ahead of him.

"Jeez Rika, what was taking you so long? I figured you'd hear me right a way!" Haku said with some annoyance.

"Fine, you fall asleep and then I'll make sure that you get up right a way!" I mocked him with a smile.

Haku stuck out his tongue and then we went to the car. Mom was sitting against the door of the car, waiting for us to come.

"Hi mom, coach wants to talk to you so don't go anywhere! I don't know what about so don't ask," I laughed as I got in the car.

'_Great, now mom's gunna know that I got hurt and that I lost dad's sunglasses.' _

I leaned my head against my door window and glanced at mom and my coach talking.

"They look happy together," Haku said quietly from the backseat.

I didn't know that he had gotten in the car too.

"Yeah, a real happy couple even though they're not together," I replied solemnly.

Haku was quiet for a minute and then he tapped my shoulder.

"Do you think mom will find another guy to go out with?"

"I don't think so Haku. After mom had you, I think she didn't want anything to do with men."

My little brother sighed and flopped onto his back in the seat.

"You know, I wouldn't mind having a dad or something like that. It would be really cool!"

"Well our dad died a while ago. If he was still alive, I'm sure he would've been what you're looking for."

Again everything fell silent until my mom came back into the car to bring us home. The coach waved goodbye as we slowly drove away. Mom gave me a worried glance and then she sighed.

"Your coach told me what happened to you. He said that you were attacked by a dog, but you didn't say otherwise. What really happened to you?"

'_She wouldn't understand. What am I supposed to say? That a silver haired guy attacked me and he wasn't even from around here?' _I sighed and closed my eyes.

"I don't know what happened mom. I'm fine though. If I disappear for a while, don't look for me. I promise I'll come back, so don't worry about me."

"What are you saying? How can you just disappear?"

"Just trust me mom, alright?"

The rest of the car ride was silent. No one spoke, not even Haku even though he was in his annoying mood. _'I can't believe all of this. Maybe this whole thing could all be just some stupid dream of mine, but then why does the pain feel so real?' _Once the car stopped in out driveway, we all got out and my mom stopped me from going in by grabbing my arm.

"Let me see your arms," she said softly.

Obeying, I lifted my wrists to show her and she looked at them intently. Then I lifted my shirt slightly to show the damage inflicted there.

"Well, it does look like you were mauled by a dog. But these marks are too spread out to be teeth. They look more like someone's nails than anything else."

"Mom, can I tell you something if you promise not to laugh?" I wondered seriously.

She thought for a second and then smiled, nodding. Haku had already gone inside the house without saying a word.

"Sure thing, I wouldn't laugh at something my own daughter told me."

"Well, it's not really something to laugh about, but you might think I'm kind of nuts. Lately I've been having messed up dreams with demons and things like that. There's a silver haired demon named Sesshoumaru and he's kind of good looking. Anyway, today when I passed out, I ended up in the place of my dreams and Sesshoumaru was there. He did this to me and stole dad's sunglasses," I explained, waiting for her to get mad at me.

"Just like your father. He used to have dreams like that, but he never really ended up in his dream. He never woke up hurt either. All I'm trying to say is do what you have to. If you go back there, do what needs to be done!" my mom said with a smile.

'_Mom, I didn't even know that you would understand. If dad used to have dreams like mine, then maybe it's natural.' _

With a smile, I stopped leaning against the car and lost my balance suddenly. _'I guess it's time to go back already.' _

"Hey mom, tell Haku I say goodbye, alright? I guess that place is calling me back already."

She nodded and watched as I fell backwards and suddenly disappeared through the ground.

"Good luck Rika. I'm proud of you, you and your father!" mom said quietly.

This time, I didn't feel as if I was falling. I just landed on something and was still awake. _'That's weird. I could have sworn that I'd fall again.' _

"My lord, where did she come from? How did that mortal wench sneak up on us without our noticing?" an annoying voice shouted with some fear in it.

'_What?' _I opened my eyes and sat up, placing a hand on my forehead in the process.

"So you've returned," his cold voice said with some amusement.

"Not by choice, I assure you!" I said with somewhat blurry vision.

My sunglasses were still in his hand, folded carefully as they should have been. _'Now, to get those back!' _

"Lord Sesshoumaru, is this the human that had fled before?" that same annoying voice wondered with some anger.

"Silence Jaken. This human is the reincarnation of that half breed from a few years ago. She will be accompanying us back to the castle," Sesshoumaru said with a small growl.

His words made me laugh slightly. _'He knows that I'd do pretty much anything for those glasses. I'd do anything for my dad at this moment.' _

"I'm only going to come willingly if you swear on you word as a lord that you'll give my sunglasses back when you don't need my anymore! Otherwise I'll fight you every step of the way!" I said calmly, looking at Sesshoumaru in his golden eyes.

"Jaken, leave us! Go back to the castle. This human and I need to speak," he said all too calmly.

"Aye my lord! Hope that you get your punishment, human!" the imp said rather hatefully, leaving towards the west.

As soon as Sesshoumaru knew Jaken was gone, he looked at me thoughtfully. He took a step towards me, so I took a step back.

"Still afraid?" he mocked with a cocked eyebrow.

'_I'm not afraid of this loser! I'd just rather not have him take something else of mine.' _I kept backing away from him until a large tree trunk was to my back. Sesshoumaru had his usual emotionless expression on his face and I didn't like it.

"These were your father's at one time, were they not?" he wondered, holding the sunglasses out in an open hand.

'_Does he expect me to grab it from him? Or is he trying to do something else?' _

"What's it to you? You're not going to give them to me even if I ask for them!" I said with annoyance.

I reached to grab then as fast as I could, but Sesshoumaru had quickly put the sunglasses in his sash and grabbed my wrist so I couldn't get away from him. _'Damn it! I almost had them too!' _

"I do not intend on giving you back these until I no longer need you. If you want them back, take them from me if you can," Sesshoumaru said as he moved his face a little closer to mine.

He took hold of my other wrist and held it firmly in his hand, not allowing me to get far from him.

"I don't plan on harming you further, if that's what you're thinking. Human or not, I have a use for you," Sesshoumaru whispered to me as if it was something that wasn't supposed to be said.

"Then what are you doing now?" I asked with a mocking smile on my face.

Sesshoumaru held my wrist loosely and a small amount of heat came from his hands. It didn't hurt, but it caused me to wince because I thought something was going to happen.

"Afraid of healing now too?"

'_What? He's healing me?' _The heat from his hand vanished and then he moved it to my wounded side.

"Damn it," I hissed, feeling the pain from just him touching it.

"A woman should not speak in such a manner. Though I should know where you get it from," Sesshoumaru said gently, moving his mouth near my ear.

His breath went down my neck slightly and I instinctively tried to push him away. Sesshoumaru's claws dug into my side slightly and I winced once again.

"You are foolish to run from me. Now the wound won't heal properly."

I felt Sesshoumaru's claws pull out of my flesh and I could feel my own blood come from the new wound. _'I guess that was kind of stupid. What was I supposed to do with him that close to me?' _A few minutes passed and then his hand was removed from my side.

"You will accompany me at my castle. You have no choice in the matter. I will have to teach you the way to behave in a lord's presence," Sesshoumaru said as he looked at me with his golden amber eyes.

'_What does he mean that he'll have to teach me the way to behave?' _Before I could say anything in denial, Sesshoumaru knocked the wind out of me and I passed out. As I fell, he caught my unconscious body and smirked.

"I will not allow you to escape me once again."

**End of Chapter 2**

Hello again. I really hope that you all enjoyed that chapter. : ) : ) I tried to make it as long as I could and to not have too many spelling errors. I'm real sorry if there are any. At some point and time of my life, I'll have to get around to fixing them all. Lol. Anyway, I once again hoped that you liked that chapter. Please R&R and I'll try to update as soon as I can on **_everything! _**And I mean that!


	3. Chained Prison

Hello everyone. I know it's been a while but I decided to update because I know that everyone wants me to, even though it may not be for this story. So I'm sorry that I'm taking my time with my other stories and not really this one. _Starts begging for forgiveness once again. _Well I'm done now. : ) : ) Thank you to all who decided to review. I really appreciate it. Anyway, I hope that you all will enjoy this chapter! It's as long as I could make it so I hope you will all be happy. Beware of slight dirty content in this chapter, but I swear that nothing happens!

**Chained Prison**

I woke up to complete darkness and silence. _'What happened?' _I wondered, looking around the room. When I tried to move my arms, the sound of chains moving hit my ears and I couldn't move them. _'Am I in a dungeon? What happened?' _My arms were chained behind my back and my back was a little away from the cold stone wall.

"Where am I?" I whispered as my eyes adjusted slightly to the darkness.

"You are in my dungeon. This is where you shall stay until you learn to behave in a lord's presence," Sesshoumaru said from the other side of the cell.

'_I'm in his dungeon? So Sesshoumaru brought me back to his castle?' _He walked out of some shadows and his silver figure showed itself to me. In the darkness, Sesshoumaru looked more like an angel than a demon.

"If I'm just a human, why does my behavior matter to you?" I asked with a tired voice.

"You are in a lord's presence. How ca you know how to behave it you are never taught?"

I saw Sesshoumaru's lips form a smirk and then I looked at him suspiciously. _'If I get my glasses back, then I can leave and never come back! Then I'd have no reason to know how to **'behave' **for this jerk!' _I tried to lean forward but couldn't go anywhere. He laughed to himself before walking towards me. Bending down, Sesshoumaru placed his hand on my chin and made me looked at him.

"You do look just like her, though I believe I prefer you to her. There's a fire burning in your eyes and I desire to have that fire," he whispered softly, moving our faces closer together.

'_Did he just say what I thought he said? If I look like Clouse, then why doesn't he want her instead? Isn't that why he brought me here?' _Feelinghis warm breath against my face, I jerked my head to the left and out of his hold.

"You know something Sesshoumaru, I don't like you!" I said quietly, not looking at him at all.

With his denial from what he wanted to do, Sesshoumaru stood back up straight to his perfect posture.

"When you are able to get onto your knees from that position, then you'll be released from this chained prison. Hate me if you will, but freedom will not come after this," Sesshoumaru said calmly, turning to leave the dungeon.

'_Getting onto my knees shouldn't be too hard. I do it at home all the time, only I usually have a little more room to do it!' _At that moment I tried to get my knees ahead of me and fell backwards because of the chains.

"You only say that you want me. If you really did want me and not Clouse, then I wouldn't be a prisoner to you!" I said quietly but coldly.

At that point I really wanted to make him mad. I wanted to see what Sesshoumaru would do to me if I would still defy him after my release. He stopped and then let his golden eyes fall on me as he turned around.

With another smirk on his face, Sesshoumaru walked back over to me and then took hold of my chin once again. _'What the hell is he doing?' _When I tried to jerk out of his hold, I couldn't free myself and was forced to look at him.

"If I did not want you, I would have killed you for your ignorance."

"I do have a name Sesshoumaru. I would appreciate it if you would use it," I mocked, letting my eyes wander away from him.

A small laugh came from him and he looked at me with his cold eyes. _'That should get him good and mad.' _I thought with a solemn face, trying to keep from smiling at my words.

"I could take you, right here and you wouldn't be able to fight back. I can make you what Clouse had become… only I can make you beg for it!" Sesshoumaru said tauntingly, slowly moving his face closer to mine.

'_He wouldn't do that, would he? If he does, then how am I going to get away?' _Sesshoumaru's lips took hold of mine and my eyes widened with some fear in them. Then I felt his tongue trying to find a way into my mouth. I tried to struggle against him but my attempts were in vain as he placed a hand on the back of my head to keep me from going anywhere. When I didn't open my mouth for him, he gently bit my lower lip and made me open it. I cried out with protest to Sesshoumaru's action but they were muffled by his tongue touching mine. His free hand slowly moved down my side, over the fabric of my vest and to the edge of my shirt. _'I can't get away from him. Sesshoumaru is kissing me and I'm trapped here like a dog in a cage.' _

It was the first time anyone had kissed me this way and because it wasn't a kiss from the person I wanted, I didn't like it at all. Sesshoumaru's hand slid partially down the front of my pants and looked at me with interest. He watched my shocked expression as his hand slowly went farther down towards my underwear. _'What is he doing? Why won't he just leave me alone already?' _Some sort of unknown feeling was forming near his hand and then it went inside my underwear. My skin was becoming warm to his closeness, but it was warmest where he was touching. Suddenly Sesshoumaru broke the kiss and my mind was confused. The heat was becoming warmer as two of his fingers touched directly against my entrance. He watched my flushed face intently as he slowly moved the two fingers upward. Confusion completely took over me as desire shot through my veins. "I told you I could make you desire it, but will you allow me to have you now, since you are confused by your senses?" Sesshoumaru whispered as he pulled his hand back until it was out of me.

I was in complete confusion and only wanted the feeling of his hand inside me to continue. _'It's wrong! All this is wrong! I can't allow it to go on anymore! I will not have Sesshoumaru inside of me without my permission!' _

"S… Stop! Get out!" I cried as I started to kick my feet with frustration.

"Does this bother you, having me so close to claiming you? Or does this feel pleasurable and you know it's wrong?" he wondered with his calm voice.

"Please, just leave me alone! Give me my sunglasses and let me go home! Please stop!" I cried, trying to move away.

The action only succeeded in his fingers going in deep once again. _'I can't stand this! I just want him to go away!' _It wasn't Sesshoumaru who had forced it to happen. It was my own doing for trying to run from him.

Sesshoumaru could smell the fear that was filling me. He had the perfect scent of what his actions were doing to me. It was interesting to him how a female, whether demon or human, could deny any pleasurable feeling he gave them. When he removed his fingers from me, I shuddered and leaned against the stone wall. _'Please don't let him do that again.' _

"A servant will come to feed you later. I will come later as well to check on you. I will arrive when no one else is near," Sesshoumaru said as he got to his feet.

Giving him a glare, I looked away and pretended not to hear. _'If he's only going to do that to me then I won't speak a word to him! I'll get my sunglasses and then I'll leave without him noticing.' _

"The servant won't have the ability to release you. They aren't the one to be asked about such."

When Sesshoumaru left, I smashed my head against the stone wall to knock the panic from my senses. _'How dare he do that to me? He doesn't know me, doesn't feel anything towards me, so how could he do that? How could I let him do that…?' _I felt my grief start to kick in towards my stupidity. _'I could have kicked him away, or at least kicked to keep him away. Damn it, I let Sesshoumaru so it to me!' _I thought as I tried to get onto my knees. After trying a few times and failing miserably, I closed my eyes and started to drift off into sleep.

* * *

A few hours passed of sleep and silence until the dungeon's door opened. I had heard the old door open as it slid slightly on the floor. _'What's going on?'_ I wondered as I opened my eyes to the slight dark. There stood a girl that looked to be about two years younger than me. She had short black hair, which was in a slight mess but it didn't seem to matter, red eyes that were glowing slightly with the darkness, and pointed ears. She was wearing a completely black long sleeved shirt that was really baggy and black pants that looked like Sesshoumaru's. _'She looks like a Goth but I'm sure that she just likes to wear black and that there's no such thing as Goths yet.' _I looked at the girl with some confusion as to why she was there, but then I saw the tray she was carrying. _'Why is she carrying it on her head?' _I wondered with a small laugh.

"The lord sent me to feed you, so you better eat it so I don't get in trouble!" the girl said as she sat down almost right in front of me.

"Yeah, I kind of can't eat without my hands," I laughed as I looked at the food that was now placed in front of me.

The girl thought about it for a moment and then laughed about it too.

"Well that's true, but unfortunately I don't have the key to set you free. Eat it with your mouth because I'm not feeding you! That's a big fat chance!"

'_I guess it's good that I'm not hungry then.' _I laughed at the strange girl.

"The name's Cankai. What did you do to be put in the dungeon? The lord only usually puts really bad servants in here."

"I don't even know who the hell this guy is! I woke up in some forest, he's suddenly there, he knocks me out, and then I woke up here!" I explained with frustration.

Cankai looked at me with some confusion and then thought about it for a minute. She was like a child but with a teenager appearance, but that didn't last very long.

"I don't know what he's up to but I really don't like it," I said quietly, hanging my head.

"You shouldn't think that way. You should always look on the upside of things and smile even though things are bad. No matter what happens, you should smile!" she said seriously, not really smiling.

'_Something bad must have happened to her a long time ago. I wouldn't want to ask her but maybe she got over it at this castle.' _Cankai smiled at me and then flicked a random rock that was on the stone floor.

"So what's your name?" she asked, looking at the top of my head since she couldn't see my face.

Looking up at her, I too smile slightly.

"It's Rika, nice to meet you Cankai."

A voice was shouting in the dungeon hallway, calling Cankai's name. She made a funny face before getting to her feet.

"So I guess I'll have to talk to you later. I'll leave the food there incase someone else comes in and then they can feed you. Bye!" Cankai said before running towards the door and going out into the hallway.

'_She's strange, but I like her. By the way she looks, I think she may be one of Kai's ancestors, but probably not!' _With that thought, I fell back to sleep with the thought of family on my mind.

I had a dream where I was with Kai, just talking with him about different things. Then I couldn't hear his voice anymore, but he was still talking. _'Why can't I hear him? Why don't I hear anything at all?' _

"He's not really there. None of this is real Rika," a familiar voice said from behind me.

'_Who is that? It can't be…' _I turned my head backwards to see my father standing behind me with one hand in his pocket.

"Dad, but how, you're…" I said as I got to my feet and looked at him really confused.

"Don't be afraid, I'm not really here. This is all a dream, you're asleep!" he laughed at me.

'_I see, but he's still here. I haven't seen him at all in so long.' _The surrounding area slowly disappeared and darkness took its place but light seemed to radiate off our bodies.

"Thank you Rika, for always protecting your mom now that I'm gone. Do not worry about her now that you're not there, because she believes in you. Do what you must now and do not let anyone get the best of you. I'm sorry but that's all I can tell you," my dad said with a small smile on his face, trying to hide the pain he felt.

"Thanks dad! Whenever I get home, I promise to let her know that you miss us."

With that, he was gone. I could feel something nudging me and I opened my eyes to see Sesshoumaru in front of me.

"So you're finally awake are you," he said calmly from a kneeling position that was only on one knee.

Giving him a cold stare, I looked away from his gaze and didn't answer his question.

"You did not eat either. Will I have to force feed you then?" Sesshoumaru said with a small smirk on his face.

'_I know that I didn't want to talk to him for what he did, but now would be the best time incase he tries something again.'_

"It's kind of hard to eat when I don't have any hands and I'd rather not have you feed it to me," I replied coldly, not looking at him.

Sesshoumaru only laughed slightly to himself, not showing it at all in his expression. There was a small clash of something hitting something and then Sesshoumaru's lips were pressed against mine. _'What the hell is he doing! Did what I said make him mad?' _He had caught me with my mouth open and I felt something being transferred from his mouth to mine. _'What the hell! Is he feeding me! Like this!' _I was completely shocked and only wanted to spit the food back out again. It wasn't the fact that it tasted bad, which it didn't, it was the fact that it had already been in Sesshoumaru's mouth. Once he pulled away, his hand quickly covered my mouth so I couldn't spit it back out again.

"Do I have to make you swallow too?" he mocked with his golden eyes looking straight at mine.

'_I can't believe he just did that! He fed me ABC food!' _Damn did I ever want to gag. Swallowing, I closed my eyes and jerked my head away from Sesshoumaru's hand.

"Don't do that again!" I grumbled, almost coughing from swallowing.

"If you wish to eat on your own, then get onto your knees," he said calmly, leaning towards me once again.

"You know what? I think you just need to get with a girl real bad and that's why you locked me in this hell hole!" I said with complete mockery, really wanting to get back at him for feeding me.

Sesshoumaru put his hand on the back of my head, sliding it through hair so I couldn't pull away from him. There was a content growl coming from his throat as he pulled my face a little closer to him.

"If I needed a woman, I would have claimed you as mine and used your body to my heart's desire."

The coldness that was held in the sentence made my body shiver, and I didn't like it. _'Doesn't sound too good on my part, then I would never be able to get home if I carried Sesshoumaru's child!' _

"Is that what you desire? To become a demon lord's bitch, who has no choice in the matter?" Sesshoumaru asked, making me look him in the eyes.

A small smirk formed on my lips as I found the perfect comeback for his words.

"Aren't I becoming your bitch already? The way you keep touching me like I'm your personal little whore doesn't make it quite clear yet!"

I felt good for saying that, for being good at least at comebacks. That was until Sesshoumaru growled and then captured my lips with another kiss. This time it was a real one, not one with ABC food in it. I immediately put my legs together and tried to bring them to my chest. _'Get off me! Don't touch me!' _I started to cry out against him and tried to pull away from him. Sesshoumaru's free hand was placed on the side of my ribs and it slowly moved to the bottom of my shirt. _'I'd like to see him get inside of me now! If he can't get his hand inside my pants, then he can't touch me in that way anymore.' _Then I noticed that his hand was slowly sliding up my ribs against my skin. My movements of protest became stronger and then I felt his hand touch my breast on top of my bra.

I hit my head against Sesshoumaru's to get away from him, and caught my breath from my panic. Though that didn't remove his hand from where it was.

"Move the hand or else I'll kick you so hard you'll regret it! I may be of age but that doesn't mean that I want to do it with you of all people!" I cried, trying to push him away with my feet.

"Silence girl. Would you rather have me be more forceful? This is but a simple punishment for disrespecting my words," Sesshoumaru growled, squeezing his hand slightly.

"Funny, I didn't know that words could be disrespected," I mocked with a slight smile.

For those words, I paid the price. Sesshoumaru lifted both my shirt and my vest over my head so they showed my chest while being held in place. My heart started to pound as his fingers took hold of my bra. _'Why did I always have to speak my mind? Didn't I pay enough for that in school?' _He started to pull it down to reveal my bare skin. There was a knock at the dungeon's door and Sesshoumaru stopped.

"My lord, the mistresses have found Cankai. Apparently she was the one who was to feed your prisoner," the annoying imp cried from outside.

"Leave her alone Sesshoumaru! I wasn't going to have her feed me!" I said quietly, defending her so he wouldn't hurt her in some way.

Without acknowledging my words, Sesshoumaru fixed my bra and then pulled my shirt and vest back into place.

Sesshoumaru got to his feet and went to the dungeon door where the green imp stood with a two headed staff. _'I have to make all of this stop! I can't let him hurt Cankai for not feeding me! There has to be a way to get him to leave me alone!' _

"Jaken, did I not ask for privacy with this wench?" Sesshoumaru growled with some annoyance.

"Lord Sesshoumaru my apologies but should she not be punished? That child has become but a thorn in your side since she arrived here years ago!" Jaken protested, wanting to see that the girl would be punished properly.

'_That jerk! She didn't do anything wrong!' _I struggled to gain back my complete focus and accidentally tried to stand.

"Leave Cankai alone! I was not going to be fed by her! That's why I didn't want to have you feed me either," I cried from the other side of the cell.

Jaken gasped, figuring that Sesshoumaru would punish me for my words.

"Insolent child! You, a pathetic human, should be grateful to be in the lord's presence!"

"Silence Jaken! Leave Cankai to her duties and do not disturb me while I'm here!" Sesshoumaru growled with fierceness.

"Aye my lord!" the imp cried as he ran away.

'_My knees, why do they hurt? I feel like I'm about to get an even worse punishment than I was before.' _My heart was pounding as I watched Sesshoumaru close the door and then walk back over to me. Placing a hand on my chin, he looked at me intently with his golden eyes.

"So you got to your knees. It looks like I must release you from this chained prison, or do you wish to remain here?"

I grunted and tried to look away from him.

"Fat chance of that! There's a better chance of me getting with you than me staying in this hell hole!" I snapped, struggling against the chains that held me.

'_I need to get free. I have to get my sunglasses and I have to get home! Mom's gunna fall apart, especially with Chase being a complete jackass lately.' _

"Release me! Let me go! I've gotten on my knees, just like you said to! You stupid jerk!"

Suddenly I started to panic. He released my chin and just gazed at me. _'He's up to something, I know he is!' _My breathing was heavy as everything just started to become a complete rush. The chains on my wrists shattered and Sesshoumaru wrapped both arms around me gently. I brought my hands to his chest on instinct and tried to force him away.

"Get off! Let me go!"

"Quiet! Calm yourself before I have to do something to you."

I froze hearing those words. _'He's not going to do anything? Now I really know he's planning something.' _Sesshoumaru released me, but took hold of my left wrist to make sure that I would follow him.

"You'll stay in the chamber next to mine. I will not have you, a human, wandering my castle without attendance," he growled, leading the way out of the dungeon.

'_What the hell happened to me a little while ago? I completely panicked when he damn well hugged me. That bastard!' _Sesshoumaru led the way towards his bedroom. It was night already and everything was almost completely dark. _'No one's around, absolutely no one.' _

"Here's where you will stay. Do not leave without my consent unless Jaken was sent for you," Sesshoumaru explained, opening the door and going inside.

"Whatever," I grumbled, taking my hand back from him and going over to a wall.

Sitting down, I yawned and crossed my arms. I gave Sesshoumaru a glare and stared at him until he turned o leave. _'I'll wait a little bit and then I'll sneak into his room and steal back my glasses. That way I might be home before supper tomorrow and we can have ramen!' _The thought made me hungry and I closed my eyes to think about something other than food.

After one hour passed of thinking and pure silence, I got to my feet to stretch. _'Now that an hour has passed, absolutely everyone should be asleep, including Sesshoumaru. Key words in that would be **'should'**!' _Quietly opening my room door, I snuck into the hallway and shut it again. The only other room that seemed to be in the entire hall was nearly right beside my own. _'I wonder how much trouble I'll be in for trying to do this. It might not be the smartest thing to do in a guy's room at night, but I really need to get the hell out of here.' _I walked along the wall to make sure that anyone who could have been in the halls wouldn't see me. As quietly as possible, I opened Sesshoumaru's door and entered with silent footsteps. The floor seemed to be some kind of wood. I could have sworn that it was varnished but they didn't have that in the past. _'I really hope that he doesn't hear me. If he does I'm probably going to get killed or something close to it!' _The only things I could really make out in the darkness of night was an old wooden desk and the wood of the floor from the moonlight. There they were on the desk, lenses shinning with the moonlight. I took one step and my foot touched something cushiony. _'Oh shit! That's the bed, his bed! My foot just touched the damn bed and he's probably sleeping in it! Obviously he's sleeping in it because it's his bed! He's probably not sleeping now though!' _Looking down, my heart started to pound and then became relieved to see that he wasn't in it.

"Thank god," I whispered.

I took the chance to jump over the bed towards the desk to grab my sunglasses. _'Dad, damn I do love you right now! If you hadn't made my play baseball when I was younger, I'd probably be in that bed with Sesshoumaru!' _With a sight, I grabbed my glasses and jumped the bed once again. I placed the sunglasses on the top of my head and then took off my shoes to run down the hallway.

"Now if only I knew the way out of here," I whispered to myself as I slipped out the door.

I quietly ran through each hallway and in each direction on complete instinct. _'The doors have to be somewhere around here!' _I turned one more corner and found what I was looking for. I stopped for a second and put my shoes back on. Running and making it outside, I froze dead in my tracks. _'Shit! Now I'm really dead!' _Sesshoumaru was standing only a few meters away with his back turned to me.

"Trying to run already?" his cold voice said as he turned around and faced me.

'_If he never wanted to kill me before, I'm sure as hell that he wants to now!' _

"Sorry…" I whispered quietly, really not wanting him to do something violent.

"Understand that as long as you are in my lands, you must follow my rules. If the rules are to be broken, I shall punish you in more ways than one," Sesshoumaru said calmly, slowly walking towards me.

'_I'm dead. I can't do anything!' _I was completely frozen until I felt his arms go around my front and his chest against my back.

**End of Chapter 3**

Haro! Well I hope that you all enjoyed that chapter. I swear that I tried to make it as long as I could and I tried to keep it clean and it was pretty much clean so don't eat me! Or as Sid the Sloth would say…. **Don't spear me! **Haha! Anyway, I'm done now. I'll try to update **_everything_** as soon as I can and I mean that! So please R&R and I'll update. **_I SWEAR!_**


	4. Coming of Age

Hey everyone. Sorry that this chapter took a while. I've been spending my time doing exams and trying to update other fanfics too. So yeah, sorry that it took so long. : ) : ) I thank you all for your reviews. They made me happy because not a lot of people seem to like this story, but too bad for them because I have almost the whole thing written down already. : ) : ) I finished this last night but I had to go to bed right a way so I didn't get the chance to post it. Since exams are over and school is **_OVER,_** I can stay up as late as I want and update more often because I don't have to baby-sit. : ) : ) _Gets all proud. _So please enjoy this chapter, and sorry for any spelling mistakes that I made. : ) : )

**Coming of Age**

My heart was pounding with fear and from running through the castle. Sesshoumaru held me tightly against him with his chest to my back. _'I'm dead! He's going to kill me, I know it!' _

"Why are you afraid? Do you fear that I will harm you like before you came to my castle?" Sesshoumaru asked, slowly lowering his head to my neck.

"Maybe if you weren't so calm about this entire thing I wouldn't have to be! If you would just let me have my glasses then you would never have to put up with me again!" I replied, trying to move uncomfortably in his arms.

'_I just need to get out of here! I have my sunglasses so I can just pass out now and fall back home.' _I could feel his one arm moving lower, and then his hand touched my side gently.

"Now why would I allow the one I want to disappear once again?"

"I told you already! You don't really want me! Now just let me go home!" I demanded, bending my head backwards in hopes to hit his.

Sesshoumaru nipped the skin at my neck and then his hand grabbed my vest to pull it off my shoulders.

"A human could never know what I desire. Learn that you belong to me as long as you are in my castle," he whispered into my ear, loosening his hold to let the vest fall down my arms.

Grabbing his wrist tightly, I tried to stop him. _'I will not have him use me! There's no way in hell that I'll stand here and let him use me like I'm some whore!' _

Sesshoumaru used hid left hand to turn me around so I faced him. His golden eyes were filled with desire as he had done so.

"Just let me go! I didn't do anything wrong! Well, maybe I did but that doesn't mean that you can do whatever you want to me!" I snapped, about to kick him in the shin.

Before I could do anything to try to get away, Sesshoumaru placed a hand on the back of my neck and pressed his lips to mine. I didn't let go of the hand I was still holding on to. There was no way I was going to allow him to eel my body again without my permission. _'Why does this keep happening to me? Why can't I just go home? What did I do wrong to deserve this?' _Trying to pull away from him with my feet, I almost fell over and opened my mouth slightly. That was enough for room for Sesshoumaru to slide his tongue into my mouth and for him to touch mine gently. _'I have an idea. Why don't I just let my feet drop so I can fall to the ground? Maybe that would get him to let me go!' _Letting my legs give out, I dropped to the ground and quietly cursed. Sesshoumaru was slightly surprised but he sure as hell didn't show it on his face.

"No woman has denied me, yet here you are, a young woman, denying me," he said calmly, kneeling down in front of me and looking into my eyes.

"Why don't you just punish me and get it over with! Hit me or something! Damn it, I'm sure that that would be better than having you touch me like that!" I said weakly.

My walls were slowly breaking. All my life, I had built a wall around myself so I couldn't be hurt like all the other girls.

'_Why do I feel this way? What is this feeling? I feel like I'm about to burn up and it hurts. Is it because of what he is doing to me?' _I looked at him hatefully and then I tackled him from my position. Sesshoumaru was on his back, pinned with my hands on his shoulders. His huge fluffy thing wasn't in my way, nor was his armor. A growl was coming from me as I stared at him. _'I'm gunna kill him!' _I thought, digging my nails into his shoulders.

"Would you prefer for me to hit you? A mate that strikes the one to bear his child would not be an honorable mate," Sesshoumaru said calmly, looking back up at me.

"I will not bear your damn children!" I growled, drawing blood at his shoulders.

The heat coming from me burst and then I released Sesshoumaru's shoulders and jumped backwards, sitting at his feet. I looked at my hands with heavy breathing and then wiped my nails on the grass. _'What the ell was that? Did I just try to kill him?' _My heart was pounding hard within my chest as I felt panic sneaking up on me.

"You're coming of age. The demon blood that once flowed through Clouse, now wants to be released into your blood," Sesshoumaru said as he sat up and looked at me.

'_Coming of age? So now there's demon blood trying to take over me?' _

"What can I do… to make it go away? If I get… rid of you… would it leave me alone?" I asked, breathing between a few words.

'_I don't want to become a demon. If becoming a demon means turning out to be like Sesshoumaru then I want nothing to do with it!' _I got to my feet and was about to walk into the castle when a hand took a tight hold of the back of my shirt. _'Damn it, my vest is on the ground beside him! How am I supposed to leave if he can take that from me too?' _

Sesshoumaru pulled the sunglasses off my head and then took them from me once again.

"Running would not stop it from flowing through your body. Until you can take these from me and successfully get away, I will not permit you to leave," he replied, releasing my shirt and allowing me to move on my own.

"Who ever said I was running? You know what? I'll take your stupid little challenge! Touch me again and I'm allowed to hit you. If I do something against your rules then that annoying little imp toad thing can hit me over the head with that stupid staff of his, deal?" I asked, wanting some sort of safety from him.

Sesshoumaru thought about it for a minute and then picked up my vest.

"I do not make deals with humans like you."

"Alright, then we'll just call them consequences," I said with a cocky smile on my face.

'_If I make this deal with him, then maybe I can make it out of here with only a few goose eggs and bruises.' _

"You break my rules and I am able to touch you. Otherwise you will be untouched."

'_His terms are evil. If I agree to them then I am more likely to end up being his whore, but if I don't, then I could end up being his whore anyway, only sooner. Fine, I'll agree to him.' _I winced at the though and then sighed.

"Fine. I really don't like you," I grumbled, taking the vest from him and walking into the castle.

Sesshoumaru followed, knowing that I had no idea where I was supposed to go.

'_Damn it. I figured I could get away from him but he's figured out that I have no idea where I am going. This is great, just great.' _I walked down a hallway and then felt Sesshoumaru take hold of my wrists. I was about to yell at him and as him what he was doing but he covered my mouth and pulled me against him. My heart was racing with Sesshoumaru's arm around my ribcage and it felt like it stopped when someone's voice broke the silence.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, nice to see you and…" a young lady said with a smile until she saw me in his arms.

She seemed rather depressed to see him holding a human in his arms rather than a young demon woman. _'What is he doing? Who is this woman?' _

"Go back on your way Sata. I'm taking this wench back to her chamber where she will remain until I call for her," Sesshoumaru growled kind of softly.

'_Is he trying to give me a hint about something?' _Looking at him with a cold glare, I saw that he was looking at the Sata girl.

"Oh, so this is your prisoner. A little mortal girl trapped in lord Sesshoumaru's castle," Sata laughed at me.

I felt a blow to my pride. Just because I was a girl, didn't mean that I didn't have any. _'I really want to beat the crap out of her! Damn it, she's here too so who does she think she's talking about anyway?' _I started to struggle against Sesshoumaru as I tried to break free and hit the girl in front of me.

"Have fun with her lord Sesshoumaru. Trying to break that human could be difficult, even for you!" Sata laughed as she turned and walked away.

When she was gone, Sesshoumaru released me and I stumbled forward.

"What is she? Some personal suck up or something? She thinks I'm some stupid little whore, your stupid little whore!" I cried out, extremely pissed off at her.

Sesshoumaru smirked slightly, watching my face as I freaked out. He could smell my anger while I was still in his arms.

"I didn't know that you would become angry with her thinking you are mine. The women in this castle would be honored to have me mate with them," he said calmly, waiting for me to get even angrier.

"Yeah, well, why don't you go do that then! Give back my dad's sunglasses and allow me to go home. So screw one of them and have them instead!"

'_I don't belong in this place. I don't want to be here either. Mom's probably freaking out without me there and I really miss Kai.' _Turning around, I looked at the ground and took a deep breath.

"Just take me to that stupid room and leave me alone. I want to go to sleep."

Without a word, Sesshoumaru started to lead the way down the hall. It wasn't long before we had reached his room and then my own.

"As I said before, do not leave unless you are called or sent for," he said as he opened the door and allowed me to go in.

"Alright. Goodnight," I replied on instinct, forgetting who I was talking to.

I shut the door behind me and then slid to the floor against it. _'Why did I say goodnight to him? I hate his guts! I know that I am a girl and that I should be all over him, but I have my rights to knowing what and who I desire.' _I thought as I crossed my arms. Letting my eyes wander around the room, I glanced at different things through the darkness. There was a futon mattress off to the corner of the room, something like a closet door to the right, and a pile of clothes beside the bed. _'If he expects me to wear these clothes, then there's a fat chance of that happening! In fact, there a huge fat chance that I'll do anything he tells me to do. I'm not going to spend the rest of my life listening to some egotistical jerk!' _

"First thing tomorrow, I'm going to show that jerk wad just what I'm made of. Nobody pushes this one around and gets away with it!" I whispered to myself.

Getting to my feet unsteadily, I walked over to the futon mattress that was perfectly made and then fell onto my knees. _'I'll be a pain in the ass tomorrow, and then we'll see what he has to say about it.' _I thought as I fell face first into the blankets. My face was buried in the blankets with my arms stretched out to my sides. Slowly, with the peaceful sound of crickets, I fell asleep and started to dream again.

"_Accept me. You have come of age, Rika. Accept your family's bloodline," _a voice came to me like an echo.

"Why? Who are you?" I whispered.

"_The demon in your blood wishes to be free. I wish to be set free."_

"Demon?" I whispered with some confusion.

"_Accept your age and accept me. Do not deny what is meant to happen. Whether you come of age or are dragged into it, I will be in your blood," _the voice said with a small laugh into the dark nothingness.

"What if I accept once I am ready? What would happen then?" I wondered, trying to see through the darkness.

"_Then tomorrow it shall be."_

"Tomorrow?" I whispered, in both the dream and while I was sleeping.

"What do you mean tomorrow? What's going on tomorrow?" a familiar voice shouted happily into my ears.

Waking up, I opened my eyes to see that I was thrown all over the futon mattress. My legs were tangled in the sheets and my arms were spread out with the pillow in my left hand. _'Cankai?' _

There she was, right beside me, with a wide smile on her face.

"What?" I whispered with some confusion.

"You said tomorrow. What's going on tomorrow?"

'_A dream. It was just a stupid dream!' _

"Nothing. It was nothing more than a stupid dream!"

Cankai laughed and then handed me some clothes.

"Well anyway, the lord requested that you wear these and I doubt you will," she laughed.

"He can wear his own clothes, because I'm not."

Again Cankai laughed but then got to her feet to leave. _'Why is she here anyway? All she did was ask me what was going on tomorrow.' _

"Figured as much. Anyway, lord Sesshoumaru is still in his chamber and won't be out for a while. If you want the time to do whatever, now would be the time to do it."

"Thanks Cankai. I guess I'll see you later then," I said quietly, watching her leave.

"Thanks for not getting me in trouble yesterday. You know for a human, you're not half bad."

With that said Cankai left the room and did bother to take the clothes with her. _'That dream I had, that sounded like Clouse's voice. Was that her demon blood talking to me?' _I felt heat coming to my face and I lifted my hand to my forehead.

"_I'm coming now."_

'_It's coming again. If it stays, will I still be able to go home?' _I heard the door open and I used my free hand to pull the covers over my head.

"Wake up human. I wish to tell you the rules of my castle," Sesshoumaru said with a slightly agitated tone.

"I have a name. Can you please try and use it!" I replied, annoyed with his company.

For my comment, the covers were pulled off my head and I had to cover my eyes with my hand to keep the sunlight out of them. _'Why does he always have to come around at times like these? It's really annoying!' _

"Rika then. Does my presence annoy you?" Sesshoumaru asked mockingly.

"You know, if mocking is your way of flirting, then you do a really bad job at finding girls. Then again, what the hell am I talking about, I mean, haha, I don't even know how to flirt!" I chuckled slightly, mocking both him and myself.

"Already breaking a rule I see." He said calmly.

'_Breaking a rule? Wait… that deal we made last night! I completely forgot about that stupid thing!' _I felt him grab my hand that was on my head and pull me up to look at him.

"First rule, do what is asked of you. Without even knowing the rule, you have already broken it."

'_Whose fault is that? I'm here against my will and he doesn't tell me anything about his rules.' _

"Well sorry Mr. High and Mighty," I replied sarcastically.

Removing my hand from my eyes, I looked at Sesshoumaru curiously. I wanted to see the look on his face to my words. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru took hold of both my wrists and then pulled me against his chest.

"Okay I get the picture! If I do it again you'll touch my body as you wish. I get it alright, so let go!" I cried, trying to struggle against his tight hold.

He was holding me with one arm and I still couldn't fight against him. _'This is retarded! Are demons that much stronger than humans?' _

"It was part of the terms. Break my rules and I am able to touch you. Was that not what we agreed to?"

"Does it count if you never tell me the rules? Does it!" I asked with some agitation.

Sesshoumaru knew that I had a point, but he wasn't going to give this chance away. Once he would tell me the rules, he knew that I would try not to break them.

"You have still broken my rules, and you will not go unpunished," he said all too calmly.

'_Damn it. How the hell am I gunna get out of this one? Think Rika, think! What do boys hate? If I kick him in the nuts then that would just get him mad at me. Haku hates it when I ignore him, but he's a little brother, and Sesshoumaru doesn't look like he's ten!' _I could feel Sesshoumaru's hand tracing down my side.

"Lay back," he whispered into my ears.

"What?... No!"

"Lay back," he demanded.

Hearing the harshness of his voice, I the muscles in my back became less tense and allowed Sesshoumaru to lay me on my back. _'If he eve dares to touch inside of me again, then there's no way in hell that I'll listen to his rules again!' _Sesshoumaru was staring down at me with somewhat intrigued eyes. Looking at his eyes, I watched as they traveled to my lips, to my neck, and then my chest.

"What are you staring at?" I asked with harshness.

With my words, his eyes looked back up at me.

"Such a mature body, for an immature child."

'_What did he just call me!' _

"Did you just call me a child? Interesting, because then you would be screwing a child!" I mocked with anger.

"A child demands for what it wants until it gets what it wants. If you are a proper woman, you would do what was asked of you," Sesshoumaru said as his eyes slowly fell back onto my lips.

"Freedom rights! Women can do whatever the hell they want! Men can't control everything even though they think they can. They demand that we get everything for them while they just sit on the couch and watch television al day with their fat ass!" I said so loudly that it was almost a shout.

Everything seemed silent except my heart and breathing. Nothing was going through my mind at that moment until I decided to add to my outburst.

"And they do this to women all the time. Force them or trick them into screwing around with them…"

Before I could finish, Sesshoumaru cut me off by capturing my mouth with his lips. His hands were on both of my writs near my head. There was a small growl coming from his throat as he had me trapped underneath him. I didn't notice that my mouth was slightly until I felt Sesshoumaru's tongue touch against my own. _'He's kissing me! Perverted jerk that seems like a nice guy until you talk to him!' _Trying to push him away with my arms, Sesshoumaru only took a tighter hold of my wrists and started to press his nails to my skin. He pulled away from me and then put his mouth next to my ear.

"Mating with you was not part of our deal. If I were to do such, I would have claimed you and attempted to pup you several times already," Sesshoumaru whispered tauntingly, gently nipping the top of my ear.

I winced slightly and closed my eyes, turning my head away from him. Slowly Sesshoumaru's warm breath traveled to my neck and then his lips gently touched against it. _'Why does he have to be so much stronger than me? Aw man, why didn't I stick to my karate class instead of just baseball?' _My heart was pounding and I didn't want to admit that I was afraid of him.

"Are you done yet? Don't you have someone else to get your kicks from?" I asked bravely, daring to take the chance of him doing something more.

When Sesshoumaru started to go lower, I started to panic. He released my hands and then pulled my vest out so it was open.

"Do not attempt to push me away, Rika. If you do then I won't be held responsible for my actions," he said calmly, looking down at my slightly shaking body.

I opened my eyes to see him once again looking over my body. Then his hands started to lift my shirt and he stopped before my chest. _'This guy is a total perv!' _Before I could lift my arms from the ground, Sesshoumaru took hold of them and slowly kissed at my flesh.

"Go away. Stop! Just let me go!" I demanded as I tried to squirm out of his hold.

"The heat from before suddenly came back and I lost control of myself. I turned my body and pinned Sesshoumaru underneath me.

"Don't touch me!" I growled, once again digging my claws into his shoulders.

"_You accepted me. I'm finally free!" _I heard the voice inside my head.

"Half breed, you have come of age. Clouse's demon blood now flows through your veins," he explained, looking at my eyes with some interest.

A small pain went through my arms and fingers as my nails grew into claws. A pulse came from my body and everything froze. _'Go away! This hurts, my nails are killing me and there's a huge pain in my teeth right now!' _Then there was another pulse and I fell onto my butt, in between Sesshoumaru's legs. Small whimpers come from me as I covered my ribs with both arms and grabbed my shirt with the need to rip something apart.

Sesshoumaru got onto his knees and looked closely at the pain I was in. He could smell a change and the amount of pain that was now flowing through my body. In some strange way, he was interested in what was happening but he also didn't know if he felt anything towards it. Lifting a hand, he placed it on my forehead with his fingers through my bangs.

"D… don't touch me!" I whispered, trying to refrain from attacking him once again.

"A half breed. A half breed with dirty blood. That's what you're becoming. This makes me wonder, which do you take after, your mother or your father," Sesshoumaru whispered as he looked at my face.

I opened one eye to look at him for a moment and then closed it again.

"I guess that y-you didn't have to go through t-this then, since you're a cocky demon," I mocked, trying to forget about what was happening to me.

"Half breeds don't go through this much pain when they transform between human and their normal selves. You are an interesting child from a different world."

'_I can't take this anymore. It hurts too much!' _

"Damn it," I cursed quietly.

"Pain can easily be taken away, though I can't take all of it away from you," Sesshoumaru said into my ear, slightly rubbing my forehead with his thumb.

"Fine, whatever just make it stop!"

Once again, his lips were pressed to mine and his tongue was inside my mouth. It touched my fangs gently, allowing the gums to heal with its touch. I could feel Sesshoumaru's hand release my forehead and travel to the back of my head. _'Why does it feel different this time? It almost feels comforting, but… I still don't like this. I don't want him to do this!' _His other hand felt my side and then traveled to my chest. When I realized what he was trying to do, I let go of my left side and tried to push him away. Sesshoumaru felt one breast gently and then he started to actually kiss me. The pain in my gums was gone but the pain in my ribs didn't go away. I started to punch his chest to get him to let me go. _'Pervert! Dirty sick pervert!' _When he let me go, I fell back and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Pervert," I cursed at him.

Sesshoumaru stood to his feet and then turned towards the doorway.

"Second rule, do not wander around the castle unattended. Demons would like to kill you for being in their presence. Third rule, no wandering the castle at night. If you listen to these rules, I will have no reason to harm you that way," he explained with his cold voice before walking out of the room.

"That jerk," I grumbled, holding my sides once again.

My heart was pounding from panic and the pain wasn't as bad as it was before. Getting to my feet, I walked to the corner of the room and curled into a ball. I didn't want to be seen by anyone. _'I feel dirty, guilty. How could I just sit there and let him do that to me! I feel like I'm some whore! Is it because Clouse was used like that? Or is it because I'm her worthless reincarnation?' _Closing my eyes, I fell back to sleep for a short while. After an hour passed, I woke back up to a banging sound from outside. _'What is that?' _There was a window near the door that looked like a closet and it caught my eye. _'The sun's out today. Maybe I should climb out the window and sit out there for a while.' _I unsteadily got to my feet and realized that my ribs didn't hurt anymore. I looked at my nails to see that they were longer and sharper than they were before. _'How is that possible? Is it because of the demon in my blood?' _The thought interested me in what else may have changed besides my nails. Then my eyes wandered further up my right arm to see that markings had appeared there. They were blue and looked like the strips on Sesshoumaru's face. _'Everywhere that hurt has changed some how. My claws, my arms, and my ribs!' _At the thought, I quickly lifted my shirt to see the same kind of strips on both sides of my ribs.

"That's can't be good," I whispered, letting my shirt fall back down.

The banging noise from outside was becoming more annoying, and I wanted to find out what was going on. _'Who is that?' _I wondered as I ran towards the window. Gazing outside, I saw Cankai fighting another person with sticks. The other person seemed to be a boy and about my age. _'Why would Cankai be fighting a boy? Isn't it against the laws or something for a woman to do those kinds of things? Not that I'm really complaining.' _With a small smile on my face, I opened the window and stuck my head out to feel the cool breeze against my face.

"This place is nice. It'd be better if I wasn't being held here against my will though," I whispered to myself as I rested both of my arms on the windowsill.

There was a knock at my door and it disturbed me from my thoughts.

"Human child, the lord demands your presence. Why he would wish to have a weak human like you in his presence is beyond me!"

I went over to the door and opened it, leaning on the doorway in the process.

"Weak human?" I mocked with a small smirk, showing my fangs.

The toad was in shock and then he gripped his staff tightly, as if afraid of something.

"The half breed has come back to life! She's come back to haunt the lord!" Jaken cried with fear in his voice.

'_What?' _I laughed at him.

"You look exactly like that dreaded woman! You're eyes have become the same icy blue!" he accused.

'_My eyes? I think this gay guy has been in the sun a little too long. Maybe the sun fried what little brains he had.' _

"Look. I'm Rika okay! I'm nothing like Clouse! How could you know what she looks like anyway? I don't remember you even being there when Sesshoumaru killed her!"

"So I was hiding in the bushes, big deal!"

'_Whatever, I can't take this ignoramus anymore. I'm going outside and avoiding Sesshoumaru for as long as I can.' _

I walked out of the room and shut the door behind me, knowing my own luck on getting _'in trouble' _for it. When I was about to walk in the direction I had ran before. Jaken almost tripped me with his huge head.

"Where do you think you're going? The lord is expecting you in his chambers!"

"Uh yeah, hello, his room it right there you stupid toad! I've barely been here and I know that," I said with anger towards Sesshoumaru even though he wasn't there.

'_I just want to go outside and stay there!' _

"Jaken, what seems to be the problem?" Sesshoumaru's voice came from behind Jaken and me.

'_Has he been there the whole time?' _

"I'm out of here. The smell of that toad was bad enough. At least if I'm outside then there's a fresh breeze," I grumbled, not glancing back.

Without a care about denying the rules about wandering alone, I ran in the direction I had the previous night. _'This is too weird for me. I want to go home and play my video games. Whatever I did to get stuck in this place, I'm really sorry!' _A few minutes of running and I had reached the doors to go outside. Before I opened the doors, I could hear Cankai and the boy laughing together as well as sticks banging together. Opening the doors, I saw a close up of the strange boy and was slightly surprised. _'How is that possible?' _

"Kai?"

**End of Chapter 4**

: ) : ) Hello again! I hope you all really liked that chapter. I know this story makes Sesshoumaru look kind of evil, but I don't mean to make it that way. It just falls into the story line. My friend Cassie read pretty much the whole thing because she was stuck at school for a whole day after exams and I kind of went home, but I gave her the book and she really doesn't like Sesshoumaru and today she told me that the story makes Sesshoumaru look evil and that she hates him even more now. : ( : ( Now that hurt this author's feelings. No, I'm just kidding, I laughed at her. Thank you all for putting up with me for not updating as soon as I should. Now that school is over I swear that I'll try to update more often. Please R&R and I'll update soon. : ) : )


	5. Human Heart, Demon Body

Hello everyone! That's right, it took me a day to finish another chapter of this story. Be happy. : ) : ) I didn't really have anything better to do so I decided to type the next chapter. Thank you all who reviewed and to all those people who are going to review… I hope. Lol. Well I apologize for any spelling mistakes, I don't take the time right after I type it to fix it, but I will get around to it one day. : ) : ) I made it as long as I could and I admit it, kind of sad as well. Since you know, it's a Tragedy. Please enjoy. : ) : )

**Human Heart, Demon Body**

'_It's Kai, but how? He didn't go through the same thing did he?' _My heart was pounding and I didn't know why.

"Rika, you know him?" Cankai asked as she stopped his stick from hitting her.

The she was pushed over by his strength and she started laughing. _'Wait, they both look like Kai! Are they siblings?' _

"Sorry half breed, but I have no clue who you are."

Cankai jumped to her feet and tried to stop herself from laughing on.

"Rika… this is my twin brother Naka To Kai. Kai…. this is lord Sesshoumaru's prisoner and she's not half demon," she laughed, placing a hand on Naka To's shoulder.

"Uh yeah, she is a half breed! Can't you smell it, you dough head?" he asked, pointing at the markings on my arms.

"Oh well, maybe it was her night to become human. I mean it was dark out when I went to go feed her," Cankai laughed again, shrugging it off.

'_A half demon has a night to become a human? Does that mean that they have a night to become full demon too?' _Suddenly Cankai's laughter stopped and it looked like her and Naka To were looking at something that was right behind me. _'That smell… is it Sesshoumaru?' _Panic started to take a toll on my senses and I was about to jump forward when someone took hold of both my wrists.

"You do not listen to rules, do you half breed?" his cold voice hit my ears as if it were and icy wind.

I didn't answer him at all, didn't even acknowledge his presence with a shout or anything.

Cankai and Naka To were trying not to notice what was going on. They knew what happened to those who broke the rules, and wanted nothing to do with being part of it.

"Naka To, Cankai, get back to your duties," Sesshoumaru demanded, not allowing his anger to show.

The twins nodded and then walked towards the castle doors without looking back. _'Sesshoumaru has all of these people on a leash. They all listen to everything they're told.' _The doors were shut and then Sesshoumaru's grip on my wrists tightened.

"I did not wander. Jaken was there, you unfortunately were there, and Cankai was here. Does that count as wandering?" I asked with anger flowing through me.

"Half breed, where you are from, are humans allowed to defy the rules?"

"That depends on the rule. If you steal, you do to jail. If you kill someone, you either go to jail or get the death sentence. Take a snack when you're not supposed to, you get away with it," I growled, trying hard not to attack him or struggle.

A small growl came from his throat as he held me where I was. He knew I wasn't struggling, and he wanted me to.

"So females are allowed to do what they wish?"

"Damn right," I whispered.

I didn't struggle and then Sesshoumaru released me, as if he was bored. _'What is he planning?' _

"You do realize that this is not your freedom, no matter how much you want it to be."

"Go suck a lemon! At this moment I might be your damn prisoner, but I will not stay one. At some point I will get away from you and I'll get home," I explained, spinning around and backing away.

Sesshoumaru's face wasn't angry like he sounded. He didn't look angry, but I knew that he was. _'Let's see how far we can push him before he freaks out.'_

"Fight me!" I demanded.

He held his stoic position as he watched and listened to my words of demand. _'If I can get him to fight me, then I can prove that I can take care of myself. Then I wouldn't need him to be around all the time!' _I thought with confidence and a smirk on my face.

"Fight me, Sesshoumaru! I'll prove to you that I don't need you around all the time."

"I will not. Half breed, you may have a demon body, but you have a heart of a human," he growled, looking at me sternly.

"Damn it, just do it! I challenge you Sesshoumaru! I may have been a human my whole life, but now I'm not. I do stand a chance against you!" I shouted, pointing at him when I said the last sentence.

'_Just fight me, let me challenge you.' _Sesshoumaru took a step towards me and when I blinked, he was gone.

"Damn it," I whispered, thinking that he had disappeared.

'_Coward, he's a lord and he ran away!' _

"If you wish to challenge me, half breed, you'll have to learn to use your demon senses," Sesshoumaru said from behind e.

'_He's so fast. I blinked and he was gone. How is that possible?' _

A strange toxic smell went by and then it started to fill around me. _'What smells? It's making me really sick right now.' _The world started to spin and I though I was going to hurl. My legs gave out, and before I hit my knees, Sesshoumaru's arms were under mine to hold me up.

"What are you doing? L… let me go," I whispered weakly, not able to move my arms to struggle away.

"Your nose picks up the poisonous scent of my claws. It seems that your nose is even more sensitive than my own," he said softly into my ear.

When the scent was gone, my stomach was still turning and I didn't want to move. _'What did he do to me? I really don't feel good right now.' _Sesshoumaru picked me up into his arms and carried me like a man would to his bride after being wed toward the castle.

"I don't need to be carried. I do have legs you know," I said with some annoyance.

"Being the half breed that you are, you need to eat that human food. Now that your body is infected with a small amount of poison, you are unable to move on your own," Sesshoumaru replied, looking at me with his golden eyes.

'_I may now hate Sesshoumaru, but I wonder what made him so cold. Was there a reason for it or was he just raised that way?' _My eyes wandered to the ground, away from his gaze and spotted a rock sticking out of it. _'since he's not paying attention, maybe he'll trip over that rock.' _I waited and Sesshoumaru merely stepped over it. He opened the door and then he walked inside. _'I wonder…' _

"Sesshoumaru, why are you the way you are Why do you hate everything?" I wondered randomly.

To me it was like he hated everything, like nothing mattered at all. I didn't know that he could actually feel anything besides anger towards any person.

"Do not concern yourself with that matter."

I didn't know what Sesshoumaru's answer was. I had fallen asleep after I had asked the question, which wasn't really smart. Sesshoumaru had noticed the steady breathing that was now coming from me and stopped walking where he was. He was in a hallway that could lead to either the kitchens or his bed chamber.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord…" Jaken cried as he ran through the hallway with his eyes closed.

"That's enough Jaken! What is it that you want?"

"My apologies my lord! It seems that there is an outsider at the castle. Naka to is holding her off but she demands to see your presence," Jaken explained with high excitement towards the strange newcomer.

"I have no reason to see her. Tell Naka To to get rid of her."

Jaken was shocked to see that his lord wouldn't do anything about someone trespassing on his lands.

"B… but my lord, Naka To is becoming weaker and isn't…"

Jaken was cut off by Sesshoumaru before he could finish.

"Leave the matter Jaken. I will deal with this intruder if you refrain from speaking further."

"Aye my lord!"

With that said, Sesshoumaru took off towards the other end of the castle with my unconscious body in his arms. Jaken just stood there, shocked more than ever because of Sesshoumaru's actions.

"Sometimes I wish he would just cut me down with that strange sword of his."

Outside the back of the castle, Naka To was on one knee with sweat coming from his face. In front of him was Cankai, holding shuriken tightly in her fingers right in front of the strange woman.

"You cannot win against me girl. That boy's fate has been sealed by my hands and my hands alone," the girl laughed with an evil smirk on her face.

"You're just some demon girl who thinks she has the power to control someone's life time, but you're wrong. Kai will not die because of you!" Cankai growled, lowering into a fighter stance.

"Cankai… I can hand her. This woman… will kill you if she has the chance," Naka To said weakly, barely able to get to his feet.

At that moment, Sesshoumaru burst through the back castle doors and then all attention was drawn to him.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru, you've finally arrived. It seems that that girl's fate is to become done by my hands as well," the girl laughed again.

Placing my unconscious body on the ground, Sesshoumaru let a growl escape him as he stared at the unknown girl. She didn't have a weapon with her, only her hands and feet to fight with. Her eyes were the colour of blood and her hair was as dark as the night sky.

"She is but a prisoner here, there's no need to set her fate with yours. A demon of death and fate should not set foot on my lands," Sesshoumaru said as he walked forward with cold eyes.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, let me take care of her. I will not let her get away with hurting Kai!" Cankai growled towards the girl, gesturing towards her brother.

In my sleep, I could hear their voices speaking and I didn't really understand what they were talking about. _'What's going on? Why is everyone shouting?' _

"_Wake up Rika. Sesshoumaru will need your help for this battle. Naka To Kai will need your help as well. Your human heart may be what he needs to feel normal," _the familiar demon voice said to me from the darkness.

"Kai?" I whispered, slowly opening my eyes.

The sunlight blinded me for a moment but then I sat up on impulse because of what I heard. _'A girl in black… Why is she here right now? Why would she want to be here?' _My stomach had stopped turning and my attention was turned to Naka To, who was still sitting on the ground. Sesshoumaru suddenly vanished from his spot and then he appeared in front of the girl with his claws ready. When he took a swipe at her, she dodged and a light came from her right hand. _'What is she doing? Is she attacking Sesshoumaru or…' _Naka To had realized it as well and suddenly jumped to his feet. A blast of energy was shot from the girl towards Cankai who wasn't really paying attention anymore. Naka To shoved his sister out of the way at the last second and was hit instead.

"Kai!" Cankai screamed with horror and tears in her eyes.

The moment the blast hit Naka To, a bright light surrounded the area and a muffled cry could be heard. Te cry wasn't from Cankai, but the strange girl.

I felt my heart break as I watched Naka To Kai take the attack for his sister. At that moment, I didn't see a stranger die. All I could see was the face of my best friend fading from my life. The bright light vanished and al I could see was Cankai sitting beside her brother's body with tears falling down her cheeks. Sesshoumaru was holding the strange girl by her throat and digging his claws into it. _'That bitch! How could she do that without a reason! I'm gunna kill her!' _

"Sesshoumaru, let her go," I demanded, getting to my feet.

His golden eyes fell onto me and he could smell my new found hatred for the woman.

"So the child wishes to challenge me. Ha, you heard her Sesshoumaru, drop me!" the girl mocked.

"Silence wench!" Sesshoumaru growled towards her.

'_For killing Kai, this woman is gunna pay. I'll make sure of that. He tried to save his sister, and he did. There's no way in hell that the sacrifice will be in vain!' _

"Kai, you can't die… Come on… I've tried before remember? You didn't…" Cankai whispered to Naka To.

"Come on sis, don't be silly. Everyone deserves to die where they lived, and I get that honor. I just wish… that I could have gotten to know… the half breed better. Like you did," he replied with a faint smile before turning to dust and blowing away with the wind.

Tears started to form in my eyes as well and then they fell down my cheeks. I stared at Sesshoumaru with a straight face, waiting for him to release the girl without showing a sign of weakness.

"I'm gunna kill her! And at this moment… No one can stop me!" I growled, cracking my knuckles.

I ran at the girl even though Sesshoumaru was still holding onto her by her throat. Before I could even reach her, Sesshoumaru dropped her and then grabbed both of my arms to stop me in a blink of an eye. _'I want to kill her! I hate this woman and I don't even know who she is!' _I thought as I tried to struggle against Sesshoumaru's hold.

"Enough, half breed! I will not have you battle on my lands!" he growled into my ear.

"I don't care what you will have and not have! I'm gunna kill her!" I cried, jumping to loosen his hold on me.

'_I lost Kai, and I can't get him back! If that's not enough, Cankai lost her brother and probably her best friend!' _In the background of all the commotion, fast footsteps were heard and then the smell of blood filled my nose. Looking around, and finally seeing the strange girl with a kunai in her throat.

"Cankai," I whispered, freezing at the sight.

"You killed him, so now I'm killing you. Looks like your fate was sealed by **_MY _**hands!" she growled before quickly shifting to the right and ripping the kunai out of the left of her throat.

"So it seems."

The girl vanished, only leaving behind her blood and scent. Sesshoumaru lifted me off my feet and carried me towards the castle doors. _'What the hell is he doing?' _

"Put me down!" I cried, tears slowly falling down my cheeks.

It still felt like my heart was broken. It felt like I had lost the Kai at home, the one I fell in love with. _'I know that it wasn't my Kai, then why am I crying?' _He carried me into the castle and my struggles became weaker because of my thoughts. _'Why did he have to die? What did he do wrong? I know I didn't know him for very long, but still. He acted just like Kai did on most days.' _

Sesshoumaru turned into his bedroom hallway where both of our rooms were.

"Why do you shed tears for the death of someone you don't know?" he wondered as he carried me to the room beside his.

'_Of course he doesn't understand. Stupid jerk! I bet he can't feel anything!' _I didn't answer him, knowing my luck that I'd end up yelling at him, even though I didn't care if he got mad. Walking into the room, I was placed back on my feet and then I fell to my knees. The door shut and I thought Sesshoumaru had left me alone.

"I… I can see him doing that for someone. Stupid jerk… He'd do anything… for someone he loved, especially his sister," I whispered, letting myself cry.

Everything was bright around me and I wanted to make everything go dark. _'I want to go home. I want to see Haku and mom again. I wouldn't even mind playing Spyro the Dragon with that little pest from down the hall.'_

"Damn it! Why does everything have to happen to me?" I cursed, punching the floor with my fist.

A footstep came from behind me and I froze, not wanting to be seen which was stupid because of the sunlight.

"Who do you speak of?" Sesshoumaru asked from behind me, slowly walking forward.

"What do you care? It's not like you want anything to do with me besides my body. You probably can't fee anything besides hate and lust anyway," I snapped, feeling angry for him not leaving.

"If you think that of me, then think what you will. A half breed with a human heart would be able to feel more than that, which would include that senseless emotion of love."

'_I hate Sesshoumaru! I hate this stupid jerk!' _Sesshoumaru stopped right behind me and looked down at me as I sat on my knees.

"Love is a useless emotion. One can only desire or want, not love. As you desired Naka To, I desire you."

"I did not want Naka To, and you don't want me. You keep trying to convince yourself that I belong to you and you know that I don't! Just let me go home where I can see Kai and my family!" I growled, trying not to look at him.

"The one I desire, I do not need to convince myself to want. Your scent and you persistence for freedom is enough for me to desire to have you," he whispered tauntingly as he stared down at me.

'_Great, now I'm trapped in his hold again! Way to go idiot, you're doing great today! God I'm so stupid!' _I scolded myself silently as I turned my face away from his.

"The why don't you have me by letting me have my freedom? The only one who's being persistent here is you!"

Slowly Sesshoumaru moved his face closer to mine, but he didn't touch our lips together. _'He's not doing anything to me. Nothing. He's barely touching me at all.' _I thought with surprise.

"Stay in this chamber until you feel well enough, emotionally, to continue your new life in this castle," Sesshoumaru explained as he released my wrists and allowed me to move on my own.

'_Why didn't he do anything? Sesshoumaru is up to something or thinking something evil. Or does he know that I would rather die than stay by his side?' _

"Know that now until the time you wish to have me, I shall not do anything to you, as in our deal. You, half breed, no longer have to worry about listening to the rules. It seems I'll have to break you in another way," Sesshoumaru said with what sounded like a solemn tone.

He was gone through the door before I could say anything. _'Did what I say hurt him?' _

With a sigh, I fell backwards on the floor, hitting my head off of it. _'What do I care if I hurt him? Look what he's done to me. If I never came to this stupid place then I could be living at home, helping my mom and Haku doing whatever!' _The door opened and I figured that Sesshoumaru had come back. That was until an unfamiliar scent filled my nose. _'That kind of smells like some of the girls at home.' _

"Why would lord Sesshoumaru choose someone like you? You were a human until your demon blood awakened in you, and now you're a half breed. What would make you so special?" a familiar voice echoed into the silence of my room.

"Sata…" I whispered her name as if it were some kind of curse.

'_It's her. The girl that we saw last night. I really don't like her either.' _

"Explain it to me girl! I've been raised here. Demon women here wish for him just to use them for his desire. Yet a complete stranger to this place, a human nonetheless, comes along and he wishes to have you!"

"What's your damage? It's not like I choose to be here! I'd rather die than stay here with that stupid jerk! If you damn well want him, then you can have him!" I yelled, sitting up and looking at her in annoyance.

At first Sata was fazed by my outburst. She figured that I wanted to stay here, that I wished to be used by her lord. Now everything she thought was turned against her. _'This girl ahs serious issues. I mean what's her damage anyway? Who would want to date an egotistical jerk!' _

"Why would you not wish for him to have you?" Sata asked quietly, forgetting her rage from earlier.

"No reason. Why would you want him to? I mean, aren't you his prisoner too?"

'_I just want my sunglasses so I can get away from him. Who would touch a girl like that anyway?' _

"I was born here. Most of us were. There aren't many people in this castle who aren't. Cankai and Naka To Kai were the only ones I know of who weren't born in these walls."

Sata's words were solemn. She didn't seem all too happy at that moment and it caused me to think.

"What so you mean they weren't born here?" I wondered, slightly confused.

"The lord found both of them together when they were really young. Of course Cankai was the one to try to stand up to him so she could protect her brother."

'_this girl has major emotion issues. Yesterday she was happy, then she was mad, and now she's all depressed!' _My eyes wandered from Sata to the other door that was like a closet.

"where does that go?" I wondered, pointing to the strange door.

Sata looked towards the door and a small smirk formed on her lips.

"It goes into lord Sesshoumaru's chamber. That object he took from you, it's in there. Or it was in there. Whether he has it with him or not is unknown to me," she explained with a smirk on her face.

When my gaze met hers, she wasn't smirking anymore and she looked like she had before. _'I think she's up to something.' _

"I've tried to get them back, but before I could get away, he caught me, and that was when I met you," I grumbled, trying to figure out a way to get my glasses back.

There was only one thought that didn't come to my mind and that came to hers.

"You could always seduce him," Sata suggested.

"What! Are you insane! I don't even know how to flirt!" I cried with both astonishment and some anger.

"Lord Sesshoumaru may be a strong demon, but he's still a guy. Just walk with your hips moving side to side and try to throw yourself at him. While he's distracted, search for your item on him."

"Sata, you're needed in the gardens! Leave lord Sesshoumaru's prisoner alone!" a man's voice called from outside the door of the room.

The demon girl left the room and left me alone in the solitary around me. _'Dude, there's no way that I'm gunna try to seduce Sesshoumaru. What if he takes me seriously and does something worse than touch me? But… if it will get me home, that I'll take the damn risk!' _

**End of Chapter 5**

Hiya! So was it sad? I really hope that you all enjoyed that chapter. I had major writer's block on that chapter a while back so I think I did alright on it. : ) : ) Please don't eat me! Anyway, I should consider taking the time to try and finish the chapters for those other stories. Since I have like 1, 2, 3… 5 other next chapters started and almost done. Lol. So I bet you're all pretty happy about that. So yeah, I made the story as long as I could, and tried not to screw up the spelling too much. : ) : ) Please R&R and I'll try to update this story and the 5 other ones. : ) : )


	6. Captive on the Run

Hello everyone! I'm updating again. : ) : ) The chapter got finished so I'm posting it for all readers to read and enjoy. It would have been posted earlier but I had friends come over and never had the chance to get on and post it beforehand. : ) : ) Please don't eat me! Anyway, thank you all who reviewed and read the last chapter. Thank you to all who have read the story period. As I said before in the first chapter there are **_NO LEMONS _**in this story. Nothing happens! Lol. So please enjoy this chapter and I apologize for any spelling mistakes. : ) : )

**Captive on the Run**

Night fell across everything and no one was walking through the halls. There was silence everywhere except the thoughts that kept coming to mind about all the things that could happen. _'Come on Rika, you can do it! Sure lots of things could happen, but there's no reason to be afraid now. I mean, everyone has to lose their first time at some point, right?' _The thought had crossed my mind more than once over the hours that passed.

"Fine, there's no turning back. It's all or nothing and I guess I'm going for all," I whispered to myself for confidence.

My eyes wandered to the clothes Cankai had brought over earlier in the day and I had gotten an idea. _'If I wear the clothes that he demands for me to wear, then maybe it will be a little more convincing that I would like to be with him. I loath the thought but at least it would give me a chance to get my sunglasses back!' _Getting to my feet, I ran to the clothes that were neatly folded on the floor and changed into them. They were almost exactly like Sesshoumaru's only the flowers were blue. _'He's a guy, so why are there flowers on his clothing?' _I stood in front of the door that led to Sesshoumaru's room and took a deep breath for more confidence. _'Alright, here goes everything!' _Slowly opening the door, I peered into the room to make sure that he was in there. Sesshoumaru was sitting against the wall near his bed with his eyes closed. _'I wonder if he's asleep…' _Suddenly his golden eyes opened, directly set on my face in the doorway. His eyes stood out in the darkness of night as they gazed at me.

"I will not take you for food, if that's what you desire. If you did wish for food then you should have gotten it when it was called," Sesshoumaru explained coldly, not removing his eyes from me.

'_There's no chickening out now. He's staring straight at you and he's waiting her you to answer him!' _

"I didn't come to ask for food, Sesshoumaru," I said with a small smile on my face.

Taking a step into his room, I slid the door shut and looked towards Sesshoumaru thoughtfully. He watched with intent eyes, trying to figure out what I was planning. I slowly walked towards him, my hips swaying back and forth with each step. _'So far, so good. I didn't know that I could be this girly.' _

"Then what is it you desire?" Sesshoumaru asked, watching as I walked to be in front of him.

"You do want me, don't you?" I asked as seductively as I could.

Coming forward, I sat on Sesshoumaru's lap and rested my hands on his shoulders. My legs were on the side of his hips and Sesshoumaru started to think of what I wanted. _'Man I feel dirty for this. Do all those girls at school do this?' _I felt his hands touch against my sides and he slowly pulled me close to him.

"I do want you," Sesshoumaru whispered before slowly getting to his feet.

He walked to the middle of his bed before sitting back down again. _'Now I just feel retarded for even giving this a chance to happen.' _

Sesshoumaru pulled me against him, before taking my lips into a deep kiss. His tongue went into my mouth and I didn't cry out against him, I kissed him back. _'I need to prove that what I'm trying to do is real to him. I really hate having to do this at all, especially when it's with some jerk that I hate!' _Sesshoumaru's hands slowly moved up my body to where the hoari was around my neck. When he started to pull down on it. I undid the ties on the back of his armor. It fell to his lap and then my hands traveled to his sash, which was where I was sure my glasses were. Sesshoumaru broke the kiss and rested his forehead against mine.

"You shouldn't be in a hurry to rush this," he whispered, pulling the hoari down to my waist.

This had shown my bra to him and then he took hold of my hands to stop me from untying his sash. _'Damn. Those glasses have to be around here somewhere. I'm positive that they're in his sash but he won't let go of me!' _

"Why? Am I supposed to let you choose when to start? Is it one of those manly things?" I laughed with a small smile.

"I do not plan on claiming you on this night. Though, if you are able to take me farther than I am able to control myself, we shall see what becomes of you."

'_He says it like it's a good thing. I'll just have to make sure nothing happens beyond his control. I don't really know how long I'll be able to keep myself this close to him.' _I thought with some disgust.

"Then release my hands. It's not like it will change the amount of time it takes for you to claim me, right?" I wondered with a seductive smile on my face.

"Do you wish for me to use you when your emotions are confusing you? You lost Naka To, and now you seek comfort from the only other make you know in this castle," Sesshoumaru whispered to me, releasing my wrists slightly.

"I thought I told you, I didn't want Naka To. He was like a boy from home, the boy I wanted was Kai, but now I don't want him as much as I want you," I replied, leaning in slightly to touch his lips.

Sesshoumaru release my hands and placed his on my sides. Instead of him kissing my mouth, he slowly moved down my chin to my neck and started to suck on my flesh. _'Alright, now he's distracted and I can' search for my sunglasses and go home. Then I can see Kai again!' _I slid my hand to the sash and then went around his waist in search of what I wanted. I felt Sesshoumaru nip my neck gently with his fang, as if warning me about something. Suddenly something hard touched between my legs and my immediate reaction was to jump off him. _'Ew, this is so wrong! I feel so sick right now!' _Sesshoumaru pulled me down slightly onto him to calm himself down. _'Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, **EW!**' _My right eye twitched with annoyance.

"I thought you didn't want to do that?" I asked with a small smile.

'_This is so gross! I can't believe that I'm actually doing this!' _

"I won't if you stop touching me back," Sesshoumaru whispered to me before moving lower to my collar bone.

'_How does tat work? Wouldn't it be his touching me that makes him do that?' _At that moment, I found my sunglasses in the front of his sash. Sesshoumaru pulled back when his bottom lips touched against my bra.

"What is this?" hi whispered, looking at it with his golden eyes.

"That would be my bra, but you don't need to do anything with it," I whispered, leaning my head forward.

'_He wants to touch my… Oh god, he wants to see them. I have to find a way out of here before he decides he wants to do it.' _I moved my hands to the floor beside me with my glasses in my hand.

"I'm tired now Sesshoumaru, would you let me go to bed?" I wondered innocently.

"Beg me."

"What?"

I was surprised to hear him say that. It was sort of expected but I didn't really see him wanting me to beg him. _'I hate this guy he's such a jerk! Hear that Sesshoumaru? I hate you!' _

Looking at Sesshoumaru with soft eyes, I bent down to his face.

"Please Sesshoumaru, can I go to bed?"

"You can sleep here, with me next to you," he replied before pushing me off his lap.

Without protest, I was pushed onto my back and then was pinned underneath Sesshoumaru. His hands took hold of my wrist and then he realized that I was holding something. _'Shit! I'm so screwed now!' _

"Sata gave you this idea, didn't she?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly, still looking at the sunglasses in my hand.

"What are you talking about?" I asked with a nervous voice.

Sesshoumaru's gaze fell onto my face. He could smell the emotions in my scent clearly now and he knew that I was covering it up.

"You came here to get those back. Only Sata could have given an idea such as seduction to you. She would be the only one foolish enough to try and hurt you," he said to me rather coldly.

'_What? Hurt me?' _I was slightly surprised that she would do that.

"What do you mean hurt me?"

"By giving you that idea, it was a hope that I would claim you, hurt you. It would be doing something you did not wish to do, so it would hurt you both mentally and physically," he explained, reaching up my arm to take the sunglasses back.

'_That bitch! I should have known that she would have wanted this to happen to me. That's the last time I ever take any advice from anyone around here!' _Before Sesshoumaru could grab the sunglasses from me, I pushed him off me and then rolled backwards to my feet.

"Thanks for the hospitality, but I'm going home!" I laughed as I ran into the room beside his.

Pulling up the hoari I was wearing, I grabbed my own clothes and ran out the door to the hallway. I didn't have my shoes to wear because I had taken them off before going into Sesshoumaru's room. _'I can't believe I did that! I'm such an idiot! Sata pretty much led me into that too!' _With my sunglasses held tight in my hand, I ran as fast as I could towards the castle doors. _'Why isn't he running after me? Sesshoumaru isn't following me!' _Bursting through the castle doors, stopped, seeing Cankai standing there staring towards the moon.

"Cankai," I whispered solemnly.

She turned around towards me and then smiled slightly.

"I see you've finally decided to wear the clothes that lord Sesshoumaru wished for you to wear," she laughed.

'_How can she smile like that? If Haku ever died I'd probably cry for hours on end.' _

"I didn't choose to. I'm going home. You could come too if you want, well if you can anyway…"

"No, it's alright. I've lived here since I was younger with Kai and he said that the greatest honor was to die where he lived. In your home, all the people are humans and I wouldn't belong there. Even now that you are half demon, you don't really belong there, but it was where you were born so you deserve to die there," Cankai explained, turning her attention back to the moon.

"You miss him," I whispered quietly.

She nodded and then sat down, pulling her legs to her chest.

"How could I not? I was born with him. Kai was about the only family I ever had. Both of my parents died when we were little and then when we were on our own, I used to blame him for it. If anyone else would say anything about us or him, I'd freak out and attack them. One time I got so mad at him that I guess I tried to kill him. That's when lord Sesshoumaru found us and took us in," Cankai whispered before tears slowly started to fall down her cheeks.

'_That's what she meant when she said he couldn't die. It kind of reminds me of when dad died. Mom used to blame herself for it happening, but I knew it wasn't true.' _I walked up to Cankai and stood beside her. Gazing up at the stars, I let a small smile slip.

"You know what Cankai? I'll be your sister. I know we aren't related at all, but I cans till become your family. As long as both of us are alive, we can always be family, right?" I wondered, looking down at her.

"Yeah," Cankai replied with a smile.

Suddenly the wind picked up and Cankai looked back with worry. _'The wind is picking, but there isn't a cloud in the sky. I wonder what's going on.' _Cankai jumped to her feet and moved away from me with a few steps. At that moment I felt something coming toward me. _'What the?' _I jumped to the side as fast as I could before Sesshoumaru had appeared and punched the ground.

"What did you do!" Cankai yelled at me.

"What, did you think he was just gunna let me up and leave?" I shouted back, taking another jump backwards.

Sesshoumaru lunged at me once again and I jumped to the left. _'Wow, he's really mad at me. Then again, what do I care? I'm almost home and all I have to do is get out of here!' _

"You want to kill me now Sesshoumaru?" I asked him with a small smirk.

"Rika run! He'll kill you if he has the chance!" Cankai shouted with worry.

"Silence Cankai! This has nothing to do with you!" Sesshoumaru growled warningly.

"Don't threaten her Sesshoumaru! Your fight is over here and with me!" I growled back.

Sesshoumaru took to the air, floating a little above the ground. _'That's not fair! He can fly! It looks like he's just standing on air, but how is that possible?' _

"Yeah that's right, follow the idiot!" I cried as I started to run towards the trees.

I ran as fast as I could towards the forest at the end of the long plains. _'This has to be the dumbest thing I have ever done. Sure I'm fast in baseball but I can't outrun Sesshoumaru. I can barely outrun Kai, let alone some guy **flying** after me!' _Sesshoumaru was getting even closer as the moments passed. Looking back to see if he was still there, I ran into something and fell backwards. The action caused me to drop my clothes and sunglasses.

"What the?" I whispered, looking upward.

Everything froze as I saw who it was. Before me was Sesshoumaru standing in a perfect posture.

"You're running," he whispered with a small growl.

"So? What's your point? You live in your castle and Cankai chooses to live there too. I, on the other hand, have no use to live there as well."

I rolled backwards to get to my feet and then bolted towards the right. _'I have to get away from him. I need to get home before I go crazy from living here.' _Once again Sesshoumaru rose to the air and followed after me. When he was close enough once again, I had ran into the trees and dove behind some bushes.

"A half breed, how amusing. I could use a chew toy before continuing," a suave man's voice came from behind me.

'_Someone else is here too!' _

I dove back through the bushes and then ran towards the north to get away from both Sesshoumaru and the stranger.

"Oh no you don't, you're my prey now!"

Upon coming to a small opening in the trees, I stopped about halfway through it.

"I'm so dead," I whispered, seeing Sesshoumaru standing on the other side of it and hearing the stranger behind me.

Sesshoumaru took a step forward to look at me better.

"So we meet again so soon lord Sesshoumaru," the suave demon said as they came out of the trees.

"Koga," he replied, giving the demon a small glare.

Koga came forward and I took a step towards Sesshoumaru. _'I would rather be Sesshoumaru's toy than that guys chew toy!' _

"What are you afraid of half breed? Don't worry. I won't kill you right away. I'll give you the chance of becoming my mate before," Koga said with a grin on his face.

For those words, Koga received a growl from Sesshoumaru. _'Alright, so either way I'm screwed here! It's either be screwed for life or be screwed and die. I can't believe that I'd have to go with Sesshoumaru for this.' _

"This woman has already been claimed. Lay one hand on her and I will kill you Koga," Sesshoumaru warned.

"You've had your mate already," Koga snapped back.

'_What? I never knew anything about this. If he already has a female partner then why is he coming after me!' _

My heart was pounding with panic as the voices of the two kept talking.

"Leave Haven out of this," Sesshoumaru growled, eyes becoming red.

Koga laughed slightly, shaking his head as he had done so.

"Your woman and cub are dead. You've had your chance to mate but it didn't work for you," the wolf mocked.

'_They died?' _

"Silence! Haven and our child may have died, but that woman was a whore."

Those words had shocked me. Sesshoumaru had called his old wife a whore without any remorse in his voice. _'How can he just say that about someone without a care?' _

"Well then, it seems you have a trait for falling for whores. Once I'm done with this half breed, she will be a whore," Koga laughed.

"Both of you are bastards! You talk about women as if they can be owned by someone, as if they're property! Sesshoumaru… how can you call the person you fell in love with a whore for no reason? And you, you damn piece of wolf shit! You think you can just run around killing people after screwing them? You're both pieces of shit!" I burst out with anger, turning to them when I called them.

Koga could only stare with some disbelief before turning to walk away like a coward would.

"Whatever, I'm not gunna touch a woman who would try to rip me to pieces. By that aura, who would want to?"

With that, Koga was gone. Closing my eyes for a second, I could feel tears wanting to fall and then they did. I clenched my fists as I heard Sesshoumaru start taking steps towards me.

"Go away," I whispered before running to the left.

'_I hate this place, I hate Sesshoumaru, and I hate that stupid wolf! I hate it all!' _

"Why do you keep running?" his voice said from beside me.

I didn't answer, and then I was wrapped up by something fluffy and apparently strong. Everything stopped moving and all was silent besides the sound of crickets chirping.

Sesshoumaru landed on the ground and looked at me as I tried to get out of his fluffy thing. Tears continued to flow down my cheeks, but not from being afraid. The tears were from my pure hate towards Sesshoumaru and the damned wolf.

"Still you cry, why?" Sesshoumaru asked rather curiously.

"Get the hell away from me! Let me go!" I cried, trying to kick my feet only to fail horribly.

"Why do you cry?" he asked again.

"Because you hated her, just like you hate me! I don't want to be with you, but I bet that other woman did! All you could call her after she died was a whore!"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer for a minute and then the fluffy thing tightened around me.

"Haven had belonged to a male before me. When she was to carry my pup, she killed herself," he explained solemnly.

"She killed herself?" I whispered, stopping my struggles for a moment.

"Clouse had reminded me of her and then she also wished to die. They were both another demon's whore."

'_Is that why he became so cold hearted? Is that why he was doing all those things to me?'_

"If you wish to run, then run. Know that I shall be hunting you with every step," Sesshoumaru growled slightly, releasing me from his fluffy thing.

'_I wouldn't really expect him to do this any other way.' _Taking a small step backwards, I dared to test his words on letting me run away. Nothing happened until I actually turned to run. Sesshoumaru's footsteps were fast behind me, following my own.

'_He's not trying to actually catch me right now. Otherwise I'd be pinned against a tree or something.' _Sesshoumaru's footsteps stopped for a moment and my eyes glanced back to see if he was still there. _'He's gone…' _Quickly gaining my focus, I saw Sesshoumaru standing ahead of me, facing my way. I jumped onto a tree branch about halfway up and then jumped forward high above the tree line.

"Wow, I didn't know I could jump this high!" I laughed slightly.

The fun had ended when I saw Sesshoumaru suddenly appear in front of me. This time he didn't just stand there, he came forward before I could blink and took hold of both my wrists. I could smell the scent I had earlier in the day and then the pain was seeping through my hands and lower arms. _'He's melting my skin with poison!' _I thought with a wince to the pain. Everything started to become blurry and my stomach started turning. I jerked my hands out of his hold and jumped backwards be placing my feet on his chest. There was a village below and I was falling steadily towards the muddy rice fields. Sesshoumaru was coming towards me and I didn't know because I was half asleep from the poison.

"It's another demon!" a man's voice came from the village.

A dragon had appeared by destroying a hut from the inside and bursting out of the roof.

"Lord Sesshoumaru. I wouldn't have expected you to come so soon!" the dragon laughed.

Sesshoumaru froze in the air and he watched me fall into the water of the rice field.

"Well if it isn't the dragon, Nanashi," Sesshoumaru growled with annoyance.

"I plan to strip you of your power as a lord!" the dragon laughed again.

"I do not have time for an inferior demon."

'_Why am I wet and on the ground? Wasn't I trying to get away from Sesshoumaru?' _I wondered before sitting up out of the muddy water.

"Do not move demon!" a man shouted at me.

Opening my eyes slowly. I was a few torches at first and then the faces of a few men.

"What did I do? I'm not even a real demon!" I growled.

"Those markings under your garments prove otherwise," a younger woman said as she walked forward.

"I'm not here to hurt anyone! I'm trying to get away from him!" I cried, pointing towards Sesshoumaru.

"Lady Priestess, this wench fell from the sky after fighting with that other demon. She must be working for another demon to make her look so innocent," the same man accused.

'_She's a priestess? Well that's a little obvious the was she dressed, since all the others are dressed differently…' _

"Okay look, I don't change into anything else. I look like this alright? Now leave me alone!"

There was a loud growl from above and I looked up to see the dragon falling towards the ground. _'That can't be good.' _Getting to my feet, I pushed all the men away and then grabbed the priestess before jumping out of the way.

"If you're smart, you'd run away. I wouldn't want to be blamed for that too," I growled quietly, letting her go before running toward the dragon.

Sesshoumaru had come down from his floating spot in the sky.

"You cannot defeat one at your current state," he said solemnly.

I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or if he was talking to the dragon.

Blood was coming from the dragon's chest and it didn't seem to be moving. _'Is it dead?' _I asked myself with curiosity.

"Half breed, if you wish to flee, you better start running. As I said, I will continue hunting you," Sesshoumaru said as he lifted his left hand and pushed some hair behind his ear.

I looked at the dragon to see its features, since it was my first time ever seeing one. It was a dark red and had sharp claws that would rip anything apart. Even the back ones were sharp like the front. The dragon had a long tail that could knock anything away with it. It has spikes on its back and was huge compared to me. _'This thing is so cool!' _Sesshoumaru turned towards me and in the background I saw the dragon's tail twitch slightly. _'That can't be good…' _Before I could do anything, a green whip came from Sesshoumaru's hand and sliced the dragon in half.

"Damn you… Sesshoumaru!" the dragon cursed before fading like dust, leaving only its blood behind.

Taking that as a chance, I ran back into a forest that was on the other side of the rice fields. I had run for about half an hour before finally getting tired and wanting to sleep. _'I haven't seen or smelt him at all so far. Maybe if I'm lucky, he'll be too tired from fighting that dragon that he'll leave me alone.' _Taking the hopeful thought literally, I closed my eyes and slowly started to drift off into sleep.

A few hours passed and it was still night out. It didn't take long for me to catch the familiar scent in the air to wake up. _'Is Sesshoumaru near by? Is that why I smell him?' _Slowly, I opened my eyes to the darkness of night and the full moon hanging above the tree line. At first I couldn't see anything. That was until I could feel something touch against my collar bone. _'What the hell is that?' _I looked down and saw silver hair on my chest.

"What the hell?" I cried with some surprise.

I picked up the silver haired thing by the head and saw that it was just a small bunny thing.

"Kyu!" it mewed happily.

"I hate you," I whispered with some annoyance.

'_I can't believe that I thought it was Sesshoumaru. Aw man now I feel stupid!' _I thought with a small smile.

"Kyu?" the small animal mewed again.

"Yeah, I don't hate you. No worries, little furry thing."

The trees started to move in the darkness and I let the small animal go. The rabbit thing wasn't very big. If I had been wearing my normal clothes, it could have fit in the large pocket halfway down my pant leg. _'I'm starting to like this little thing.' _The small animal stared as someone walked forward out of the trees. _'Damn it, and here I thought I had run far enough.' _

"You call that hunting? I'll take it more like sneaking around than hunting someone," I said quietly, turning my head towards the small animal.

"I'd say that I have done well hunting you. If only capturing you wasn't so easy," Sesshoumaru said with a small grin.

'_He thinks I'm weak.' _I got to my feet and the small rabbit thing growled at Sesshoumaru. _'I feel sorry for Sesshoumaru, for all that's happened to him. Too bad for him, I don't really like him.' _

**End of Chapter 6**

FWAZA! It was a good place to leave off if I do say so myself. : ) : ) I hope that you all enjoyed that chapter. My main reason to write is for the people who will take the time to read my stories and those people are you. : ) : ) Once again I apologize for any spelling mistakes, one day this summer I will get around to fixing all of them. Alright, so please R&R and I'll update as soon as I can. : ) : ) Scouts honor!


	7. Forgotten Love

Hello everyone. I decided to update this story because I felt like it today. : ) : ) I think that this is my all time favorite chapter of this story. I don't know though because I haven't really taken the time to read the beginning over again. : ) : ) Well it as late and I'm going camping tomorrow so I said why not I'll update this story because the chapter's already written up. : ) : ) So yeah I won't be able to update all weekend until possibly Sunday night because that's when I'm getting home. : ) : ) Hopefully by that time I will have a chapter for another story written up. : ) : ) Thank you all to who reviewed and read this story so far. I really appreciate it. If I didn't then why would I continue writing right? Lol. Please enjoy this chapter and sorry for any spelling mistakes. : ) : )

**Forgotten Love**

Sesshoumaru looked at me with his golden eyes with some interest in what I was going to do. For all he could see, I was pinned to a tree with no means of escape even though he wasn't near me. _'I'm screwed for a while now. That is until I can think of another way to get out of here.' _My eyes looked into his for some reason and I didn't see anything other than coldness in them. When I went to take a step to get away, Sesshoumaru appeared right in front of me and took hold of both my elbows.

"All it takes is to capture you like this, and you can't get away from me," he whispered.

A small growl could be heard from the small rabbit and then it was muffled by something. Looking down, I saw it biting Sesshoumaru's leg. _'It's trying to protect me from Sesshoumaru. It's trying to, but why?' _A small sigh came from me and I looked at Sesshoumaru in the eye.

"Leave it alone. Just don't hurt it," I whispered almost pleadingly.

"This rodent means something to you?" he asked me.

"I don't need to give you a reason not to hurt it!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes seemed to be looking me over, seeing what damage had been dealt to me when I had fallen into the rice fields. Mud had covered the hoari that I was wearing and where the skin was supposed to be on my wrists was all red from the poison that was in the wound. When he was done checking, he released my left arm and bent down to pull the small creature off him. _'If he hurts it, I don't know what I'll do to him.' _

"Please, just let it go Sesshoumaru!" I begged, feeling sorry for both the creature and myself.

When he didn't release the animal, I did the unthinkable and kissed him of my own free will.

'_If this will make him leave it alone, then fine. I'll kiss him for as long as it takes for him to do it.' _At that moment, I didn't care about what could happen to me. The only thing that mattered was to get that small bunny thing away from Sesshoumaru. There was a small thump on the ground and then his hand went on the back of my head. I couldn't pull away but it didn't last long before he released me. _'He stopped.' _

"For what I have done, I do not deserve your company. You did not deserve what I had done to you," Sesshoumaru whispered to me.

'_I just want to go home. He's finally figured out that and maybe now he'll let me go.' _

"For what happened, you have become wounded and now hate me. Maybe, for you to love me, you must forget my being," he continued.

Sesshoumaru released the back of my head and placed his hand though my bangs. _'What is he doing? Why is he holding my head like this?' _Slowly, I started to become tired and before I passed out, I heard something which made me think differently than before.

"Rika, know that I loved you. Without knowing who you were, I would have remained as I was," Sesshoumaru said softly to me.

'_Sesshoumaru…' _With that, everything went blank and silent.

Sesshoumaru had caught my unconscious body and then walked towards the village that had been attacked by the dragon. When he had arrived there, he had found that the small rabbit creature had been following him.

"You are protective of her, even though you do not know her. Can such a creature sense her spirit?"

"Kyu," the small animal growled.

The villagers were staring at Sesshoumaru as he walked through the village and then the priestess came out of her hut at the silence.

"Why do you come back here? A demon like your self has no place here," she asked as she saw him walking down the roadway.

"I shall not stay. Though I do ask that you will take her in," Sesshoumaru wondered as he gestured towards his arms.

The priestess looked at who the demon was holding.

"That was the girl from earlier in the night. Why would you wish to bring her here?" she wondered with curiosity.

"That is none of your concern," Sesshoumaru replied rather coldly.

"What do you wish for me to tell her when she wakes? I'm sure she will want to know why you have left her alone," the priestess once again wondered.

"Rika is not to know about me. She shall not remember anything that has happened to her. Then without me in her life, maybe then she can be as happy as she wishes," Sesshoumaru said as he placed the body in the priestess' arms.

He turned to leave and then the priestess asked another question.

"What is the name of this small creature?"

"Haven," he replied before walking away.

* * *

Two days had passed before I had woken up from my unconsciousness. _'What happened? Who am I? Wait… where am I?' _Opening my eyes, I saw that everything was blurry and then the sight of silver filled my eyes.

"So you have finally awakened. Your little Haven here was so worried about you!" a woman said rather happily.

'_Haven? Why does that name ring a bell?' _I sat up and saw a rather young woman sitting on her knees. On my lap was this small creature that looked like bunny only it had a long tail. _'Wow that thing is small.' _

"Where am I?" I asked with confusion.

"We had found you in the forest with that little animal. You look like you had gotten in a fight with something by the looks of your wrists."

'_My wrists?' _Looking down, I saw my wrists. They were partially healed over but they were extremely red. _'What happened to me? Who did this?' _I tried so hard to think of something that could have happened but nothing came to mind.

"Why can't I remember?" I asked myself, frustrated because of it.

Haven jumped onto my head and mewed happily. The woman looked at me with an apologetic smile.

"Maybe those things are better left forgotten," she said softly as she got to her feet.

"Kyu!" Haven cried happily.

'_But I don't remember anything. Not even where I was before I got attacked.' _I too got to my feet and walked towards the doorway. Outside was warm and a few people were building roofs of their huts because of something.

"What happened here?" I wondered,

"A dragon attacked the village, but it was slain by another demon. No one was killed but the dragon did destroy a lot of homes," the priestess explained.

She turned to me with a smile on her face.

"You look like you could use a bath. The river is not too far from here. It could make you feel better.'

"Alright," I agreed before walking towards the smell of water.

When I was walking through the trees, Haven had fallen asleep on top of my head and surprisingly stayed there.

"_You look like you could use a bath Rika. Your father let you play outside in the rain again didn't he?" _a woman's voice said with a laugh.

I knew it wasn't anyone from around me. I could see the scene playing through my mind as I walked towards the river.

"_Mom, I don't know where dad went. I went outside to look for him but I didn't see anything."_

"_Don't worry sweetheart, I'm sure he'll come back from the store soon." _

"Dad?" I whispered to myself, trying to think of him.

I walked into something that was warm and took a step back. A silver haired man stood there, looking at me with his golden eyes.

"Sorry. I guess I wasn't watching where I was going," I apologized with a small blush on my face for being stupid.

"You don't need to apologize. After all, why would you need to if I was the one who didn't move?" he asked as he stared at my face solemnly.

'_Wait… I feel like I've known this guy before. Does he know something about me?' _the guy turned to leave and then I grabbed his sleeve to stop him. _'All those markings on his face, that blue crescent moon. I feel like I already know it all.' _

"Tell me, why do you seem so familiar? Why do I feel like I know you?" I asked, heart pounding because of panic coming to my senses.

The guy turned to me and seemed to wince at something.

"My being means nothing to you, as yours means nothing to me. We have never seen on another beforehand," he replied coldly, about to pull his sleeve back.

"Then um, can you lead me to the river?" I laughed nervously.

The man pointed towards the river and I smiled.

"Thank you," I said happily before running towards where he had pointed.

* * *

When I was gone, the man's golden eyes followed where I walked.

"There her smile that she would not give me."

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru, why are we near a human village? I thought you hated humans!" an annoying voice said from the trees.

"I do Jaken," he replied, turning towards his vassal.

"Then why are we here?" the toad asked again.

"I do not wish to be near those mortals. There is one among them that is not mortal. Leave the subject and leave this place. I will return to the castle on my own time," Sesshoumaru said with a small growl towards Jaken.

"Aye, aye my lord!" Jaken cried before running away towards the west.

When Sesshoumaru was alone, he looked back towards the way he was before his vassal had come.

"Should I follow you? Or should I allow you to stay alone?"

* * *

I looked up at the sky and then to the river. The sun wasn't out and the sky was covered by dark rain clouds. _'I wonder who that silver haired man was. He seemed familiar, too familiar from the feeling. Why can't I remember anything?' _

"Haven you're lucky. I bet you don't need to worry about whom or what you've known. You've got it easy little buddy," I sighed as I let the small creature fall forward onto my lap.

'_Maybe I should just go for a swim with my clothes on. They're muddy and all but do I even know how to swim?' _

"Kyu," the small animal talked to me.

"Unfortunately Haven, I don't know what you're saying. It'd be really cool though," I laughed with a small smile.

"If you used your ears you probably could," a voice came from behind me.

I turned around and saw the man with silver hair again. _'It's him again.' _

"_Rika, know that I loved you. Without knowing who you were, I would have remained as I was." _

I placed my hands over my ears and shook my head a few times to not hear anything.

"Kyu?" Haven mewed with confusion.

'_That sounded like that guy, but I've never seen him before, have I?' _

"You won't be able to hear that way."

I gave the stranger a small glare with my ice blue eyes. They may not have been void of emotion like his were, but they were cold.

"You were lying before when you said we had nothing to do with each other. I know you were," I grunted, turning back towards Haven.

"That's because you're a demon, just like me," he said coolly.

'_A demon?' _The word had stricken me with surprise. I didn't know what a demon was, but I remembered what a dragon was.

"What is a demon?" I asked him, looking down at Haven.

It was looking back at me, growling slightly at the silver haired man's presence. _'What's wrong with Haven?' _

"Haven is a demon, I am a demon, and you only have demon blood as well as demon strength," he replied coldly.

"How do you know about Haven?" I asked, jumping to my feet with Haven in my arms.

"That is something I am unable to tell you."

"Then tell me your name! If you know so much about me, then tell me why I don't remember anything!" I demanded.

"I erased those memories from you. It's better that you do not know," the stranger said before walking away.

'_Stupid jerk. How can he just do that without a care? I don't like him!' _Tears slowly started to fall down my cheeks and it started to rain. Haven looked at me with some worry and then jumped onto my shoulder.

"You should go back to the village Haven. I'm gunna stay here and if that jerk comes back, I'm gunna give him a piece of my mind."

Haven didn't leave until nightfall, and it was still raining. I was too deep in thought to care that I was soaking wet, or the fact that things were around in the trees staring at me. _'I don't remember anything. Nothing, except those things that happen randomly at any time.' _

"Iss that a human?" a hissing voice said from behind me.

"No, it'ss nothing more than a half breed. Thosse thingss are worthlesss anyway," hissed another.

"Let'ss devour her!" another stated.

'_They want to eat me?' _I got to my feet and turned around. There were a pack of large lizards and snakes on each side of me and three in front.

"If you want to eat me, then go ahead and try. I'm afraid that I'll have to fight you for my life though. It is something that I long to keep," I said calmly, getting to my feet.

"Haha. A puny half breed female," the biggest of the three laughed.

"I ssay we screw her on time each. Knowing a half breed, sshe would sstill be virgin!"

The whole pack started to laugh with agreement. _'This can't be good. I don't remember anything, so I'm not even sure I know how to fight.' _At that moment, a familiar scent filled my nose.

"It's that jerk again. Even the rain doesn't drown his scent," I whispered, looking towards the direction he was in.

"You should be more worried about your well being!" a snake shouted, running towards me.

"_Let me do this. We both may not remember but I can handle these pushovers," _a voice came within my mind.

'_I don't need help. I can handle these guys on my own.'_

I quickly cracked my claws and dove at the snake. Digging my claws into his stomach, I ripped it and blood covered my claws as it spewed to the ground. Even more snakes and lizards attacked me and I jumped into the air above their heads. Something flowed into my claws and then I swiped both of them down towards the demons. Red energy came from them and were in the shape of four claw marks. The attack slaughtered at least ten of them and then there were only the three left. _'Looks like these guys are nothing but cowards.' _Landing on the ground, the mud splashed onto my feet, but it was the colour of blood. The largest lizard pointed towards me with its left hand and the smaller snake demon on the left ran at me.

"It looks like someone doesn't like to sully his own hands," I whispered, looking at the snake coming towards me.

I ran at him and then jumped over his head. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked around him. Before he could notice me behind him, my claws sliced him apart from his back. Blood splattered all over my face and I turned towards the two remaining reptiles. My breathing was heavy because I had used a lot of my energy and then the demon on the right was sent after me. _'Damn, I don't know how much more of this I can take. I know that there's two left, but my body is extremely tired.' _I forced myself to jump once more and then the snake turned back at me.

"Did you think I would fall for it as well?" he hissed.

I flung mud into his face and then kicked him into the flowing river that was flowing rapidly because of the weather. When only the one lizard was left, my knees buckled underneath me and I fell to the ground.

The rain continued to pour and seemed to become even heavier than it already was. The lizard looked at me with a small grin on his face. He was truly huge, bigger than an ogre. He looked exactly like a lizard only he was huge with spikes and had an ax.

"I shall be the one to devour you!"

I tried to get to my feet but my legs wouldn't move. _'This isn't good. I'm really gunna die now aren't I?' _I closed my eyes with doubt and then something heavy fell to the ground, shaking it slightly. Opening my eyes a crack, I saw the strange demon wearing all white in front of me.

"You are foolish to fight like that. A half breed could never have taken them all on," his cold voice said without remorse.

"Then why don't you just let the world be rid of me if I'm so stupid? It seems like the only one who would notice the lack of presence would be Haven," I whispered, looking away from him.

"Silence!" he demanded harshly, turning towards me.

What he saw made his face change slightly. I had tears in my eyes, threatening to fall without a reason why. _'I am stupid, so why didn't he just let me die? I bet he would enjoy one less half breed around this damn place!' _My heart was pounding as well as my brain. Nothing was quiet.

"_Everyone deserves to die where they lived." _

"Stupid," I whispered, blinking and making the tears fall from my eyes.

The guy bent down to me and pulled me to my feet into an embrace. His golden amber eyes looking down towards my head since I was smaller than him. _'Why? Why is he hugging me? Why do I seem to want his embrace?' _

"You have no reason to die. Do not speak such foolishness," he said calmly.

'_Am I not just like those reptiles? Am I not a monster? Look at me, I'm covered in blood, even my feet have blood on them.' _I cried into the stranger's hoari and armor.

"No crying!" he almost growled.

"I killed them! I killed all of them, like some kind of animal! Is that what I'm supposed to do? Kill people without a reason?" I cried into his chest.

A hand was placed on the back of my head through my hair and seemed to pull my head back.

"They were the ones who tried to kill you. They wanted to use your body like you were their whore. You had a right to fight for what's yours, just as I do," he said with a small growl.

'_Just like he does? What does he mean?' _I looked away from the demon as I dared to ask the question.

"What do you mean like you do?" I asked quietly.

Suddenly I felt his lips pressed against mine and then they were gone.

"You are my woman, and I plan to keep you," he whispered before pressing his lips to mine once again.

I was shocked. The person I hated, the one who I had just met, was kissing me. I jerked my head to the side and broke the kiss.

"Please, just leave me alone. If you want to, come back tomorrow. I'm not moving until I have to," I whispered, looking away from the man.

'_I don't know him, don't feel anything towards him. Why does he feel so familiar to me?' _

"Very well Rika. I will come to you tomorrow. Though, you may wish to have a bath beforehand. That scent does not suit you," he said before walking away from me.

"Shut up. Do you think I planned for this to happen? Do you sit there and spy on my to make sure that you can see me do something stupid? I bet you want me dead. That priestess back there doesn't give a crap about what happens to me. I can see it! And neither do you!" I screamed at him as if feeling my heart break.

I had been lying to myself, the whole time I was with this stranger I had wanted him but did not know why. I figured that if I was stubborn enough, the feeling would go away and I would remember everything.

'_Why do I always have to be so stupid? Was I always like this? Was I always a stupid little girl who would cry because I couldn't stand something?' _The man stopped walking for a moment and didn't turn around.

"Maybe if you put meaning behind those words, you wouldn't despise your life like you do. Think about being true to yourself and maybe I will consider your offer of returning here," he replied before disappearing through the trees.

'_I bet he knows everything about me, all of it! Like what I used to be like, how everyone thought of me, or if I was some whore that belonged to him and him alone. I don't even know the bastard's name. Yet still, why do I keep kidding myself? Why does my heart hurt every time I see him? Damn it, I want to know!' _Tears started to slowly fall from my eyes and they were hardly noticeable by the amount of blood and rain on my face. The water that dripped down my face was red and I could see the red seeping into the hoari I was wearing. _'This hoari, it has his scent on it. It's barely there, but I can still smell it. Even through all this blood.' _

"You shouldn't be out in a rain storm like this. You never know if you may catch a cold," a woman's voice said from the tree line.

'_It's that priestess…' _

"For slaughtering these demons, I do not deserve your hospitality," I shouted to her, clenching my fists with hate towards myself.

"They were here to attack you, so you have no reason for remorse towards your actions. Come with me Rika, I'll take you back to the village and clean you up there.'

'_Why does she pretend to give me such kindness? Is it because she is a priestess and needs to be pure of heart?' _I got to my feet and walked towards her. Together we went back to her hut where she gave me clean clothing to wear for the night and allowed me to get the blood off my body.

That night, I had a dream about a woman that looked exactly like me and another demon. The demon had black hair that wasn't very long, blood red eyes, and pointed ears. He was wearing a red hoari with black pants. _'Who is that? Who are they?' _

"Come back to my Clouse, you know you can't run from me," the demon said with a smile, "You've already tried, remember?"

"Screw you! Get away from me!" the girl screamed back.

"You know what happens when you run from me. Once I get you back to the hut, I'll make you scream my name just like before," the demon laughed with an evil smirk on his face.

Clouse backed into a tree with her fear clearly shown in her eyes and on her face. _'Why is she just standing there?' _The demon lunged at her and took hold of her wrists.

"Good to know that you know tour place, my little whore," he whispered seductively to her.

"Just shut up," Clouse replied as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Why the tears? Clouse, you know you always enjoy it!"

"Liar! I do not enjoy being used for your own pleasure. I hate you and everything about you! Rot in hell you piece of shit bastard!" she growled back with such rage that her claws started to glow red and tried to slice apart the demon touching her.

I could feel my heart throb just by being forced to watch this, for seeing any of this happen. There was a thump in my ears and then I was able to open my eyes. _'Was it all just a dream? Or did it really happen? Even my heart hurts because of it.' _I placed a hand to my chest and felt my heart racing.

"So you've finally decided to awaken. Well that's good because you have a visitor. Why he would decide to come to the village is beyond me," the priestess laughed.

'_A visitor? What does she mean by a visitor?' _Haven had been fast asleep until the _"visitor" _had come in, then the creature was growling.

**End of Chapter 7**

Hello again. : ) : ) Okay so it was really late when I finished this chapter, well not **_really _**late but late enough since I still have to pack my clothes for tomorrow. _sweat drops _Alright, with that said, I do believe that it is time that I go pack my things. Lol. : ) : ) Thank you for reading once again and sorry for the spelling mistakes again. : ) : ) Please R&R and I will try to update as soon as I can, this goes for my other stories too. : ) : )


	8. People Mean it when they Say Truth Hurts

Hey people! I know it's been a long time since I last updated and I was really into writing this fanfic and all of a sudden all these other ideas came to me and since I was finished writing it on paper I never really got around to posting them. Lol. : ) : ) So yeah, at least I'm doing it now, right? Lol. Alright, thank you all to those who read and reviewed until this chapter because this chapter is indeed the last one. That is unless like 12 people bombard me with requests to post another chapter. Lol. Alright, thanks again and sorry about any spelling mistakes and what not. Please enjoy!

**People Mean it when they Say Truth Hurts**

The silver haired man walked into the priestess' hut and the woman left. _'Why is he here? I said I would meet him at the open place.' _My blue eyes looked towards his hand where he seemed to be holding something. Petting Haven to calm it down, I looked away and waited for him to say something.

"You like to sleep in I see," he said before walking to be in front of me.

"What concern of it is yours? It's not like I know you," I whispered coldly, not caring about why he would come here.

"As I said before, I was the one who erased your memories so you could live a happier life. If you were to know what I had done to you, then you would hate this place even more," he said solemnly.

At those words, I froze for a second. _'He knows everything.'_

"Why would you do that? I hate you for doing that to me! I can't remember anything. I don't remember my own family, or who I would liked, or where I lived! How do you think you would feel if someone would take that away from you?" I yelled at him, wanting to start crying again.

The man dropped what he was holding onto my lap and then looked at me with intent eyes.

"They were yours. You dropped them when you were running from me. If you desire so badly to go home, put them on and fall," he growled rather coldly.

''_I knew he hated me. All that time I think I've felt something towards him, but why? If I knew that he hated me, why would I feel anything?' _My heart still hurt for seeing Clouse with that demon all over her.

"What am I to you? If you erased my memories because you hurt me, then why would you even bother to show up again?" I asked, closing my eyes so I couldn't see his coldness.

'_Why do I even care if he hates me? I mean, there must be someone else around here who I like.' _

When he didn't answer at first, I figured that he wasn't going to tell me, but then he moved a little closer to me and I heard footsteps.

"Go west until you reach a small opening. I will wait for you there. These mortals don't wish for my presence, and I do not wish for theirs. If you want an answer, come alone, even without that creature of yours," he said as he placed a hand on my head for a second before walking away.

Haven let out a large growl when the demon left, and then sat in my lap with small shakes.

"_Go west until you reach a small opening. I will wait for you there," _his voice echoed through my mind.

Shaking my head, I fell onto my back and closed my eyes. _'Meet him at an opening? Well I guess I can always just follow his scent. It probably wouldn't be too hard since he smells so good…' _I stopped at the thought and opened my eyes slightly. Lifting a hand to my lips, I touched where he had kissed me the night before. _'Damn I feel so stupid! I hate him, but I feel so close to him, like I had fallen in love with him a while ago.' _My heart pounded within my chest at the thought of the silver haired man.

"I don't even know his name," I whispered to myself shamefully.

Haven walked up my chest and looked down at my face.

"Kyu?"

"Yeah, I'm going. Sorry I can't take you with me Haven. I really wish I could," I said with a small smile.

Haven kissed my cheek with a small lick, knowing that I wasn't lying about it. Over the short time that I had known Haven, which wasn't very long, I had figured that I was quite content with having the creature around.

Picking Haven up in one hand, I sat up and looked at the clothes that were on my lap. _'There's one thing missing. I don't know what it is, but I feel like something important is missing from these clothes.' _With a sigh, I got to my feet and looked around to make sure no one else was around.

"_Mom, I really like this outfit! Can I get it please?" _

"_Why would you want something so guyish?" _

"_Because I'm going into high school and I don't want to be like all those other girls who wear skirts with their uniforms!" _

With that memory floating through me head, I put on the clothes that the man had given me. They were comfortable, even more so than the ones I had been wearing when I had woken up the previous day.

"Alright then, I don't know when I'll be coming back, but I don't think it will take that long, alright?"

"Kyu!"

With a smile on my face, I took off towards the west where I had been told to meet the man. The people of the village were staring at me. They had heard from the priestess that I was part demon, but they were also staring because of my strange attire. _'What's their problem?' _I wondered, stopping for a moment to look at all the people.

"Whatever," I grumbled before running once again.

It wasn't hard trying to find the spot that was described because the silver haired demon's scent was all over and I could smell my way to where he wanted me to be. Jumping into a tree right before the opening, I sat and watched as the silver haired demon sat against a tree trunk with one leg half bent and the other straight. _'I wonder that he's thinking about…' _Before I could finish the thought, his golden amber eyes opened and e looked around the area.

"I know you're there half breed, show yourself," he demanded while getting to his feet.

'_He knew I was here the whole time.' _

"I don't know, I think I'm pretty comfortable up here," I said with a small laugh.

"If you want your answer then you'll come down to me," he said with a taunting tone.

'_Damn he's good.' _I jumped down from the tree branch and appeared in the opening.

"Then tell me your answer, what am I to you and why did you choose to come back?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

I didn't walk closer to him, I didn't move from where I was standing in case I had found that he really did hate me.

"To me, you are all there is to see," he replied, disappearing from my sight.

As if picking up his movements with my ears, I went to turn around and then felt someone pull me against his chest. _'What is he doing?' _

"When you ran into me, I desired to hold you, desired to feel you against me," he said into me ear, wrapping both arms around my front.

My heart started pounding with his closeness and I almost felt my knees give out.

"I don't even know your name, how can you even want me?" I asked, giving myself strength to stand up.

I could feel his warm breath against my neck as he held me to him.

"If you knew my name, your memories would return to you and then you would return to your world," he whispered to me.

"I want to know it, I wish to know it the name of the man I want," I replied, closing my eyes tightly.

For a moment, all things were silent except for the beating of my heart and the sound of his in my ear. The demon's scent surrounded me, and it smelt relaxing to me. I was confused when he suddenly let go of me and jumped backwards slightly. _'What is wrong with him?' _Watching, I saw him reach into his sash and pull out a black and red object. _'Those. Those are what are missing!' _

"_Mom, where's dad? Why won't he come home?"_

"_He's not coming home Rika, I can't tell you why. Take these so he can remain alive for you. They were his sunglasses…" _

"These were also yours," he said, handing the so called 'sunglasses' out to me.

Taking them into my hand, a picture of a man came to mind and I could hear his voice.

"I'm proud of you Rika."

'_Father…' _I thought as tears started to fall from my eyes.

"My name is Sesshoumaru, and I was the one who erased your memory from you. If you had never met me, you would have had a happy life," he said solemnly, about to turn and walk away.

At the mention of his name, I froze and then a flooding of hell flowed into my mind. It hurt, remembering everything. I remembered the day my father died, how my mom cried and it hurt to see her do so. Then I remembered how much hate I had towards Chase for what he did to my mom. Kai was the last thing I remembered, nothing about where I was or what had happened here, only Kai and going to baseball. There were also the dreams that I had been having, but they didn't seem to matter. _'Why do my arms burn? Why does my heart hurt so badly?' _I fell to my knees and placed both of my hands over my ears. After a few minutes, everything was silent, no one was speaking and my arms were still burning. Looking at the person in front of me, I had a confused look on my face.

"I… don't know where I am. Your name, Sesshoumaru, why do I feel that I know it?"

"You do know it, just as I know you. Now leave this place if you wish so badly to go home," Sesshoumaru replied coldly, walking towards to west.

'_My heart is pounding because of this guy, but why? What did he ever do for me?' _Shaking my head slightly, the memories of Sesshoumaru came flooding back and so did the words that he said to me

"_Know that I loved you." _

Getting to my feet, I looked at him with unsure eyes. Hate was there but there was something else with it, something stronger. I ran after Sesshoumaru and he didn't seem to notice. Suddenly, I wrapped my arms around him from the back and closed my eyes tightly, not regretting anything I had done.

"You know what you said before? Before you erased everything? I did too, alright? I admit it. I said that I hated it when you touched me, but it made me feel normal because I knew Kai might never do it," I said into his back.

Sesshoumaru stopped walking and I felt his back tense slightly.

"How? How can you forgive everything that I've done?" he asked solemnly.

"Before, when you said that you had loved me, I realized that I was wrong about you," I whispered, almost burying my face into Sesshoumaru's back.

'_I know that I sound stupid! I know that all this is stupid, but it's not my fault! I know that Kai would never really make a move, but I don't know if I'll ever see him again and if I do, I don't know how I'd feel about him anymore.' _I tightened my hold around his back as I could feel the burning of the markings on my arms become harder to bear.

"Rika, if you do not wish to live a life here, then you should live a life in your world," Sesshoumaru said solemnly.

"I do want to go home, but not without you Sesshoumaru. I… I… Damn it… I love you alright? I admit it, isn't that proof enough?" I growled at myself for being so stupid.

Without warning, Sesshoumaru pulled my arms off him and then I felt him take hold of my neck and back. His lips were pressed to mine and I felt his tongue touch against my bottom lip. _'I don't really know why I changed my mind about him. I do, but it doesn't really make any sense.' _I didn't permit Sesshoumaru to do what he wanted and then he pulled away from me. Everything started to become blurry and then I had the feeling that I was falling again. _'What is this? Am I going home?' _I didn't feel Sesshoumaru's hands against me anymore and I felt my heart sink. _'I guess this means I'll never get to see Sesshoumaru again.' _I blacked out and everything became none existent and silent.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stood where he was, alone, feeling anger flowing through him but he kept it under control.

"She went home. She finally accepted me and now she's gone," he growled hatefully.

He wanted to go into a blind rage and destroy everything in his path, but as a lord, he knew how to control his inner demon. He could smell that Haven's scent had disappeared from where it was and that had upset him even more. Something moved in the trees and Sesshoumaru used his whip to kill it since he knew it was nothing more than a normal wolf.

"My lord! My lord where are you? That half breed you were chasing left something strange at the castle! Did you kill her lord Sesshoumaru?" the annoying voice of Jaken came to his ears.

"What did she leave behind Jaken?" Sesshoumaru replied, slightly interested in what could have been left in his castle.

"My lord, these things are so bad with the scent of the once mortal! They wreak of her human flesh!" the imp's voice came again.

"Bring it to me. Maybe then I'll be able to find her again."

The imp ran towards Sesshoumaru as fast as he could and then tripped over a stick which made him fall and throw the object ahead of him. Bending down, Sesshoumaru picked them up by their laces and looked them over.

"Her shoes. This gives me a link to her," he whispered to himself as he looked the shoes over.

Jaken was right. They did smell of human flesh, but they also smelled of feet sweat which made them wreak.

"Half breed, I will find you again."

* * *

"Rika? Rika wake up! Come on!" a voice said into my unconsciousness, taking me out of sleep.

"Big sis, wake up! Kai's been calling your name for like an hour!" Haku's voice shouted into my ears.

'_Haku? Am I home?' _I opened my eyes slightly and saw Haku's face with tears running down it.

"What happened? Why are you crying?" I asked Haku with confusion.

Suddenly I was pulled to a sitting position and someone attacked me with a hug. _'Is that Kai?' _

"You disappeared and Kai was worried about you. When he went looking he found you, lying pretty much in the middle of nowhere," my mother's voice said with happiness.

I felt Kai's grip tighten around me and his head was on my shoulder, almost against the curve of my neck. _'I'm at home, on the couch. Kai's hugging me and I'm liking it, but it doesn't feel the same as it should. I missed him, I really did, but now I want to see Sesshoumaru again.' _I didn't want to cry, but I felt lighter. Like a sense guilt had been lifted from me.

"I… I'm sorry. I really am! I didn't mean to, but he took them from me, and I had to get them back! I couldn't… I couldn't just leave my dad's memory there!" I cried, tears flowing down my cheeks.

'_I can't believe that I'm crying again. Why do I feel like I'm so heavy all the time?' _

"I'm sorry," I whispered again.

"Come on Haku, let's leave them alone," my mother said with another smile.

Both Haku and my mother left the kitchen and Kai held me tightly against him.

I looked down at Kai with some confusion.

"You're crying too, are you? That doesn't suit you at all," I laughed slightly.

"I thought I'd lost you, that I'd never be able to see your face again," he whispered.

"But I came back. So come on, smile again. I hate it when you're not happy."

Kai let me go and pushed me slightly with a smile.

"And crying doesn't suit you, miss hides all secrets," he laughed with a smile.

I was happy to see him happy. It made me feel more at home than anything else. _'Now it feels like it should, even though my heart feels rather heavy.' _I forced a smile to my face and looked away to hide my own guilt.

"You're right, it doesn't suit me," I replied.

A few moments passed before I could ask anything.

"Kai, can I ask you something?"

"Absolutely anything you wish to know!" h replied happily.

'_I wish to know. I'll spend my life wondering if I don't find out right now…' _

"Do you… do you like me?" I whispered, afraid of the answer.

The question had surprised Kai and then he laughed to himself for his foolishness.

"I do. That's why I'm always worried about you all the time. You've taken everything too seriously ever since Haku was born and your mom was left with both of you. That's why I always freak out when you do something stupid!" he laughed at me.

I froze at those words, because I had longed to hear those words for so long.

'_It hurts, but why?' _

"You're my best friend, how could I not like you?" he laughed.

"Right, you're best friend," I laughed nervously.

'_That's why it hurts so much. He didn't mean it like I thought he did.' _

"Alright, let me get up already. I want to go for a walk," I said quietly, wanting to be left alone with my sorrows.

"I'll go with you then. There's no way that I can let you disappear on me again."

"Don't worry. I have to real reason to want to go back. I don't want to go back, I just… want to be left alone," I whispered as I got to my feet.

'_I'm lying to him and myself. I know I'm lying to myself because I want to see Sesshoumaru again.' _Looking towards the doorway, I became distant.

"Mom, I'm going for a walk. I'll be back soon! Kai, thank you for looking for me, and I'll see you later," I told him, lowering my voice at the end.

With that, I went to the door, put on my sandals, and went outside. _'I've never been so confused before. I mean, I've always like Kai and then I met Sesshoumaru. I hated him for taking me away from everything, but when he touched the inside of me like that, touched me like I mattered… I felt drawn to him. Do I lust after Sesshoumaru, or do I really want to be with him? I hate this feeling so much!' _

"Hey, how have you been?" one guy said into a phone.

"Rika, long time no see. I thought you were missing," a familiar voice said to em with mockery.

"Go to hell Chase or I'll make you!" I growled, clenching my fists hatefully.

'_I don't need this ass after me too! I just don't need anyone to be around right now!' _

"Touchy as always I see."

"Screw you! Get the hell away from me before I hit you!" I demanded.

Chase didn't move and I snapped. I dropped down, tripped him, and then punched his stomach multiple times until someone took hold of my stomach and lifted me off the unconscious man.

"Do you always do things like this, half breed?"

At first I was going to attack the person holding me off the ground until I realized who it was. _'Sesshoumaru. How'd he get here?' _

"Leave me alone. I can't think straight when you're around," I said solemnly.

"Why should I when I came to your world to have you? Now that you've accepted me to mate with you, I will not let you escape me," he replied tauntingly.

'_Mate! What!' _

"I did not say that I wanted to do that with you. I said that I loved you!"

"As I said before, one cannot love, only desire something. You desire me," he growled even more tauntingly.

"You tricked me into falling in love with you! You…" I started with a shout.

"Did I Rika? You gave into those emotions of yours and convinced yourself that you enjoyed my company, enjoyed my touching."

'_No. He's confusing me again! Damn it, why does this have to be so hard?' _I started to kick my feet with demand to be put down on my own feet.

"Enough. Or I will take you in front of all these mortals. I will pleasure you until you scream my name and beg for me," Sesshoumaru growled tauntingly again.

"If you do, then I will never forgive you for what you've done," I threatened back.

Sesshoumaru was silent for a moment and realized that he was doing what he was before. _'Why is he acting this way?' _

"Take me to where you live and we shall live together in either world. I will live here with you if you so choose. I was wrong. One can love because I love you."

My heart stopped and my face became red.

"I love you too Sesshoumaru. We can live together here, but I will not be the one responsible for what may happen," I replied with a small smile.

'_I now know that I do love Sesshoumaru, even if he doesn't really love me back. After all, if the truth from Kai hurts, then Sesshoumaru's truth may not be so bad.' _

**End of Final Chapter**

Hello again. : ) : ) I really hope that you all enjoyed that last chapter. I'm actually kind of sad that this one is over because I spent like all of gr. 9 writing it when I could. Lol. Even though I'm in gr. 10 now. Lol. So yeah, thanks again to all readers and reviewers. I seriously appreciate it. : ) : ) Once again, if you want me to either: post another chapter or write a one shot, just tell me and I'll try to write one. Lol. : ) : ) Bye, bye for now! Please R&R!


End file.
